Destined to be Together
by queenbmia
Summary: The world was cruel when it took Bonnie's husband away from her. Murdered him in the guise of war. It was difficult to put herself back together, but she found her way through it with the help of her husband's brother, Damon. Now they find out that Stefan is alive, and that he is on his way back to them. The universe sure has a sick sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why am I doing this to myself? LMFAO! Oh, my God, you guys. I was lying in bed and this story popped into my head. I mean I saw the beginning and the ending of this story and I had to start typing it out. I have so many beautiful moments in mind for Damon and Bonnie. But I must warn you, if you are anti-Stefonnie, you won't want to read this one (well at least not the first two chapters).

There is not a lot of Stefonnie foreseen in my vision of this story but the first chapter has a mild Stefonnie smut scene, and keep in mind that in this story, Stefan is Bonnie's husband. Yikes! But this story...will -have a Bamon end game. I am thinking about a Stelissa end game but I kind of really want a Stebekah in this one, but I will let my faithful readers be the deciding factor on who Stefan will end up with. I hope you all enjoy this one and Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.

Destined to be Together Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day in Portland, Maine. Bonnie Bennett Salvatore, a twenty nine year old veterinarian, was a woman who had all the things in life that any woman could want. She had a loving family, a beautiful home, terrific in laws, her own animal hospital and clinic, and she had been married for seven years to the most perfect man in the world, one Stefan Salvatore. Her husband was a thirty year old Marine who currently worked as a detective for Portland's police department. Unfortunately, Bonnie's world was about to be rocked as her husband was due to be shipped off to Afghanistan in two days.

The woman didn't know how she was going to be able to cope with life as she knew it because her life was leaving her behind, and with the ongoing war, Bonnie's fear of her husband's safety wreaked havoc on her mind and her emotional state.

She tried submerging herself into her work, but not even the loving animals that she cared for and treated could stop her growing depression. After performing surgery on a little Shih tzu that was viciously attacked by a Rottweiler, Bonnie stood in front of her office window gazing out at the day in thought with her arms folded over her scrubs with a grave look on her face.

"Mrs. Salvatore, Jade is resting comfortably, and she seems to be out of the woods."

"Great. She's such a cute little dog." Bonnie smiled slightly as she turned around to face the woman.

"You are a miracle worker Bonnie."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Bonnie let out a soft chortle. "Alicia I have to leave early. My husband's going away party is tonight."

"Oh yeah. Is his hot brother going to be there? Yum."

Bonnie tilted her head back in laughter.

"Yes Alicia, Damon and Stefan are extremely close so he will be there."

"How is his kitty?"

"Oh, he's great. Damon told me to thank you for taking care of Moke for him while he was away on business." Bonnie answered as she collected her belongings.

"Well he could have called me and thanked me himself. I gave him my number. I told him I wanted him to take care of my _kitty, i_f you know what I mean._"_

Bonnie widened her eyes at the woman and then shook her head ridiculously as she smiled. "I think I have an idea why he didn't call you." She giggled. "Well I better be going. I have lots of things to do before the party."

"Alright, I will see you next week," Alicia said.

"Bye Alicia, and call me if Jade takes a turn for the worse." Bonnie walked swiftly out of her office, out of the building and to her car. She climbed inside and sat behind the wheel with a faraway look in her eyes as she gazed out at nature. The woman jumped when she heard her phone ring.

"Oh shit," Bonnie said startled as she grabbed her chest. She then laughed at herself before pulling her phone out of her purse. She smiled when she saw that it was her husband.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey you. Where are you?"

"I'm leaving work. I'm going by the store to pick up some more things for the party."

"Well I hope you are picking up some more booze. You know my boys can't party unless their loaded." Stefan laughed.

"Your friends need to enroll in an AA program." She giggled

"Yeah, you're probably right." Stefan let out a light chortle.

"So when are you coming home?" Bonnie asked.

"In a few hours."

"Oh no, no, no, I want to have pre-party sex with you." Bonnie poked out her lip as she leaned her head against the car window.

"Woman that's all you had to say. I'll be home in an hour."

"Yay, I love you!"

"I love you more."

"That's impossible." Bonnie smiled before biting her bottom lip.

"Bye babe." Stefan hung up the phone and then smiled at it before going back to work.

Bonnie's first stop was the liquor store. She grabbed five bottles of Grey goose vodka, and two more twenty four packs of bud light for Stefan and his marine buddies. Her next stop was the grocery store. She ran around the market in a mad dash, grabbing more bratwurst and ground turkey meat for the grill and some juices for their drinks. After running her errands, she quickly sped home, running a few red lights along the way.

Bonnie and Stefan had a very active sex life. This was one part of their marriage that would get an A plus every time, but there were some things lacking. The caramel skinned beauty didn't like to express her feelings. She was more of the suffer in silence type, but Stefan on the other hand, was always willing to open up about his feelings, and would often get highly agitated with Bonnie for not keeping the lines of communication open in their marriage. He would often refer to her as passive aggressive.

Even with their extreme differences, they always seemed to make it work, because at the end of the day, they were married, and they were determined to make their marriage work above all else. They were two perfect people and they were always striving to continue to be good and perfect individuals.

As Bonnie burned rubber in to her driveway, she giggled happily when she saw her husband's Ford F-150 in the garage. She pulled in to the garage speedily and then hopped out of her Lexus and rushed in to the house.

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom, hearing her husband in the shower she quickly entered the room and roughly pushed the shower door open.

"Don't you come out, I'm coming in."

"Hurry up!" Stefan yelled as he lathered up his chest.

Bonnie hurriedly pulled off her clothes and then jumped in with her husband.

"If I didn't know you Bonnie Salvatore, I'd say you have the hots for me." Stefan laughed before taking Bonnie's face in to his hands and gently pushing his lips against hers.

"Only a little." She giggled.

They washed each other's backs and then themselves before making out in the shower. Stefan grabbed Bonnie by her legs and hiked her up onto his waist before gently placing her up against the wall. They kissed heatedly and passionately. He grabbed his member and pushed it inside of Bonnie.

"Oooh." A soft moan escaped her lips.

"I don't want to be away from you." Stefan whispered as he gazed in to her eyes.

"I don't want you to be away from me either." Bonnie said as she held tightly to his neck, looking deeply into his eyes.

Stefan kissed her again and then began to move slowly inside of her. He gyrated at an even tempo inside of Bonnie before slightly picking up the pace. The woman moaned lowly as her body slightly slid up against the wall.

They jumped out of the shower, not even drying themselves off. The husband threw his wife over his shoulder and then rushed her to the bedroom and threw her on to the bed, Bonnie laughed.

He crawled on top of her, nestling himself between her legs as he cradled her against his warm moist body. They kissed each other passionately as Stefan pounded in to her core. He quickly pushed his body up with his hands, swinging his head slightly from side to side as he closed his eyes, still thrusting unmercifully in to her. Bonnie wrapped her toned legs behind his back before reaching up and caressing and massaging his face.

Stefan grunted lowly as his release exploded in to Bonnie.

"Curse your birth control pills. That was a boy. I felt it." Stefan giggled lowly as he looked down at Bonnie.

"You said you weren't ready for a baby."

"I know, don't remind me." He laid on top of Bonnie and then kissed her.

"Don't get too comfortable, the party is in four hours; we need to get ready." Bonnie reminded her husband.

"Maybe we should cancel it and just stay in bed until it's time for my plane to leave." Stefan suggested.

"Um I wish, but your dad, Damon, and your mom want to spend some quality time with you before you leave."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Damon in two weeks since his business got that big construction gig."

"Yes, so get up, let's take another quick shower."

Stefan rolled off of Bonnie and she smacked him on the ass. They horse played around for a minute before jumping back in to the shower.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie worked diligently side by side, seasoning up the meat, putting more beers on ice and the rest of the meat on the grill. They still had another two hours left before the guest would arrive but luckily their families came by early to help them prepare.

"HEEEEEEY! The party can officially start. I'm here!" Damon bellowed as he entered the house, wearing his stoned washed jeans, a simple white shirt, his fedora, and his favorite ID bracelet given to him by his sister in law, Bonnie. Damon was a very stylish fellow outside of work.

He was an architect and decided to start his own business because he had a hard time taken orders, which cost him a lot of jobs. He had an eye for fine things and he loved working with his hands. He loved to take the raw elements of earth and making them in to fine works of art.

"Oh, my God, Damon!" Bonnie yelled and then ran to her brother in law.

"Hey baby girl." Damon swooped Bonnie up in to his arms and twirled her around.

"Hey, hey, get your hands off my wife. Why do you always have to put your hands on my woman?" Stefan mouthed as he brushed his homemade barbecue sauce on his grilled chicken.

Damon gave Bonnie a quick dry peck on the lips and then placed her gently back on the ground. The woman laughed at her husband's remark and then rushed back over to the counter to finish off her pea salad.

"I can't believe you're letting my brother go off to Afghanistan. What the hell Bonnie?" Damon mouthed as he leaned against the counter shaking his head playfully at his sister in law.

"What are you talking about? The government wants him. I can't stop the government Da-mon." Bonnie mouthed and then let out a soft chortle.

"What the hell do you mean you can't stop the government? This is unbelievable."

"Damon, son."

"Hey dad." Damon smiled and the turned around to hug his father.

"DAMON!" Jonas shouted.

"Jonas," Damon chuckled and then gave Bonnie's father a hug.

The Bennett's and the Salvatore's had become a close and tight nit family over the seven years that their children had been married to each other. Jonas and Giuseppe played golf together every other Sunday and Abbie and Martha had breakfast every Saturday morning at the Original Pancake House. Stefan didn't have a sister for Bonnie to hang out with, but Damon got in touch with his feminine side every now and again to hang out with her when Stefan was called to duty, which is how Damon and Bonnie became so close. Bonnie was the sister that Damon never had, and he dared anyone to hurt her, even his own brother.

"Everything looks good Stefan," Jonas said.

"Daddy, I'm helping too."

"…and you didn't let me finish pumpkin. Stefan you couldn't have done all of this without my daughter."

They all laughed.

"What do you guys need help with?" Damon asked.

"Take these burgers and put them on the grill for me." Stefan handed his brother the plate of patties.

"Come on Bonnie."

"Okay." Bonnie quickly covered her salad and then walked outside with Damon.

The raven haired man walked out the kitchen door first with the caramel skinned girl right on his heels.

"So what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing." Damon smiled at her and then wiggled his eyes.

"So you asked me out here just to watch you put burgers on a grill."

"Bonnie…I'm not just placing burgers on a grill. I'm given you an opportunity to watch a master at work. Hell…you haven't seen me in two weeks, you should be worshipping the gods right now for this precious moment."

"You are so full of yourself. Admit it Damon, you have to have me in your orbit."

Damon slowly turned his head to his sister in law and smiled. Bonnie instantly became nervous under his powerful gaze. His piercing blue eyes seemed to go straight through her. She bit her bottom lip nervously and then looked off into the back yard, before walking over to the edge of the deck; she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh.

"WOO!" Bonnie yelled, rubbing her neck briskly as she turned around to see her husband with two cold beers in his hands. He touched one of the cold bottles to the back of her neck, which caused Bonnie to jump.

"Did my brother hurt your feelings?" Stefan smiled before taken a swig of his beer.

"No." Bonnie answered with a baffled look on her face.

"Well why are you over here looking so down."

"Because your brother is boring me to tears."

"Ouch, I'm standing right here." Damon mouthed as he closed the lid on the grill.

Stefan handed his brother a beer and then took a seat. Damon and Bonnie followed. They sat out on the deck in silence, all of them wearing a stoic look on their faces. The brothers drank their beers in silence whilst Bonnie watched them affectionately.

"Stefan your yard looks like shit." Damon said, breaking the quietness.

"Why, because I don't have a gorgeous landscape like the one you have in the middle of your damn living room."

They all laughed.

"Ha ha, look man, I'm just saying, get Bonnie a rose bush or a God damn Magnolia tree, something."

"Some of us have jobs Damon, and we don't have time to plant a jungle. I tell you what, I'm putting you in charge of keeping my yard trimmed while I'm away, and you can even plant a little shrubbery just for kicks and giggles. Cool?"

"You got it bro." Damon took a swig of his beer and then winked at Bonnie. She giggled under her breathe.

"You put him up to this, didn't you?" Stefan asked, looking at Bonnie.

"No, I didn't. You know how your brother is. The man can't stand white walls much less a bare yard, geez."

They all laughed, again.

"Dad, hey, sit down."

"Hey dad-dy," Damon poked out his bottom lip. Giuseppe looked down at his son and smiled as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I felt like coming out. It feels good to see my boys together and hanging out."

"No, no, no, no sapping speeches, please God." Damon pushed his head to the back of his chair annoyed.

"Well Damon, your brother's going away."

"Yeah, but he's coming back. Let's just enjoy the night and have a good time."

"I'm with Damon." Bonnie chimed.

"Dad is right though. I'm leaving, and I might not come back. I'm going to war."

Bonnie clasped her hands together and then pushed them between her legs as she sighed deeply, her chest moving deeply in and then out.

"Stefan, you are not going to die." Damon huffed.

"You don't know that Damon. Life isn't promised to anyone."

"Look at what you're doing? You're worrying Bonnie." Damon pushed his hand out roughly, gesturing to his sister in law.

Bonnie turned her head quickly to them, trying to force out a smile. She wanted to be brave in this moment but there was no hiding behind her glassed over eyes and the grave look on her face.

"I want her to be prepared for the worse." Stefan explained and then reached his hand across the table, clutching Bonnie's hand in to his. She sighed deeply, again, fighting back her tears and continued to smile.

"What's up Stefan?" Big Tank greeted as he stepped out onto the deck with Stefan, Bonnie, his brother and father.

"BIG TANK!" Stefan hollered and then quickly got to his feet to greet his friend. The large dark brown skinned man picked up his friend, embracing him in a bear hug. He put his friend down and then peeped over Stefan shoulders to see Bonnie.

"Come here little Barbie."

"Hey Big Tank, good to see you." Bonnie stood up, walking over to the man and then gave him a big hug.

"Hey Tank," Mr. Salvatore greeted as he shook the man's hand.

'Hello Mr. Salvatore, how are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"I'm good sir." The man answered.

"Hey Damon, you keeping your brother in line before he goes away on vacation?"

"Hey man, you don't know how relieved I am to see you. I'm trying to keep his morbid ass in line, epic failure on my part, and how are you? " Damon answered after getting up to give the man a hug as well.

"I'm great man. I can't complain." Tank answered.

"Hey babe, I'm going inside and tidy up a little bit before the other's arrive." Bonnie kissed Stefan on the lips and then left the guys outside alone. She smiled at them before closing the door behind her.

Once inside, Bonnie rushed to the bathroom. She hurriedly washed her face with cold water. She looked down at her shaky hands and then closed her eyes, trying to shake the conversation from moments ago from her awareness. She shook her hands erratically, shaking off the excess water and then wiped the rest of the water off on the towel hanging on the rail.

"You can do this Bonnie." She whispered to herself with her eyes closed. Stefan's going away to war, was the scariest thing she had ever faced in her life. Her grandparents died when she was a young child. Their deaths didn't really affect her because of her age. If anything were to happen to Stefan, it would be the first time in her life that she would lose an immediate family member, someone who was very close to her. After gaining her composure, she stepped out of the guest bathroom, noticing that more of her friends and family had arrived.

She smiled over at Damon as he chatted with Tina and her husband Billy. She then glanced over at Stefan who seemed to be extremely happy as he visited with his friend Big Tank, Jeff, and Justin.

Four hours had passed and all the guest were there. Everyone sat around the house laughing, talking, eating, and drinking. The house was filled with over thirty something guest, leaving Bonnie little time to visit with her husband. She had to be quite the little social butterfly this night when all she really wanted to do was take her husband upstairs and make sweet love to him.

Earlier was just a prelude to what she really wanted to do with him. She longed to kiss him all over and just hold him in her arms, but she knew how important Stefan's friends were to him, and this night wasn't just about her and her feelings. She had to keep reminding herself of this. Tonight was about her husband and sending him off happy. This party was about her husband making memories to take with him on his journey, a journey that she prayed like hell that he would come back from.

Bonnie paced around the kitchen, cutting up more fruit for her fruit tray and doing a little picking up around the kitchen so that she wouldn't have a lot to clean up later that night.

"Hey sis." Damon chimed as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Bonnie answered dryly.

Damon walked over to her, placing his arms over her shoulder and then slowly and gently rubbed her back.

"Mmmm, that feels nice."

"Oh yeah, you need a back rub, a massage?" Damon smiled before putting down his beer and then massaged Bonnie's shoulders and neck.

"I can so get used to this." Bonnie giggled.

"I have magic hands, at least that's what the ladies tell me." Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"I know, Alicia has the hots for you. You should ask her out?"

"Noooo." Damon dragged out the word as he shook his head.

"Why? She's nice."

"She's desperate. I can smell it from a mile away."

"You know, I really worry about you Damon. You are thirty two years old. You have no girlfriend, no children, and you've never been married."

"Oh Bonnie, I'm young. There's plenty of time for me to find an old ball and chain."

"Well you're never going to find Ms. Right if you refer to her as an old ball and chain."

Damon chuckled lowly as he continued to massage Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie sighed loudly, a whipped look on her face.

"Hey, come on," Damon said.

"To where?"

"Come sit down and enjoy your friends and family." Damon grabbed his beer and then Bonnie's hand and led her to the living room. Their mother's and father's and a sprinkle of their friends were sitting in the living room engaged in general conversation. There was enough room on the couch for Bonnie and Damon to both sit. The raven haired man sat down first, resting an arm on the back of the couch. Bonnie followed, resting her back up against Damon. He swung his arm around her front and then kissed her on the forehead as Bonnie latched on to his forearm.

"Hey, hey, every time I see you, you've got your hands around my woman. Dad, get your son," Stefan said playfully as he entered the house.

Everyone laughed.

"Stop being jealous baby." Bonnie chimed.

"Scoot over April." Stefan stepped behind the coffee table as he gestured to his friend to move over. He then squeezed in between the woman and his wife. He kissed Bonnie on her lips as he placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it tenderly. He mouthed the words I love you to her and Bonnie mouthed the words back.

* * *

All of the guest had gone home except for Stefan's good friends Jeff, Big Tank, Justin, and Damon. Bonnie cleaned the kitchen whilst the fellows sat on the deck talking. Their conversation sounded more like a raucous than a friendly chat.

Bonnie could hear the men talking loudly and yelling about their women or just women in general. She cringed and frowned up at some of their comments. She laughed when they bragged about their trucks and their fast cars, but when their choice of topic became more intense, like about the war and all the friends that they had lost, Bonnie closed the kitchen door which led out to the deck.

"I can't believe Michael is dead. He was just twenty three years old." Big Tank expressed passionately.

"How did he die?" Justin asked Big Tank.

"We had different roads in and out of the city and our quadrant was in charge of disabling any IED's we came across to make the roads passable for the rest of our troops. Well, one of the bombs weren't fully disabled, it exploded, took Michael's head clean off." Big Tank explained somberly as he shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'll go inside and help Bonnie clean up the kitchen."

"Oh come on, stay Damon." Justin pleaded.

"This type of conversation isn't my brother's cup of tea." Stefan smiled.

"We're all going to die one day man. It's a part of life." Big Tank explained, again.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, but we don't have to talk about it…_all the time. _Now good night, and Stefan, I guess I will see you inside shortly?" Damon nodded at his brother and then went inside. Stefan threw up a peace sign to his fleeing brother.

"Hey you." Damon smiled at Bonnie as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Bonnie answered tiredly.

"I saw you close the door. Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine."

Damon looked at her suspiciously, it was as if he could tell that she wasn't okay, but he smiled and then began helping her with cleaning up the kitchen. He emptied the trash can and then put in a new liner before picking up some other disposable items and putting them in the garbage. He grabbed the broom and then started sweeping. Bonnie looked at him and smiled. Damon never pressured her to divulge what was on her mind. He would quietly hover in the back ground, letting her know he was there, and that everything was okay, and that always made Bonnie happy.

The caramel skinned woman continued to watch him as she blindly scrubbed the large pot in the sink with the brillo pad. Damon finished sweeping up the floor and then looked over at her and smiled. He put the broom and the dust pan away and then stood by her at the sink. She washed and he rinsed and dried. They worked in silence, each already knowing what the other one was going to do next.

"We make a pretty good team you and me." Damon winked at Bonnie as he curled his lip up into a smile.

"Yeah we do." Bonnie said and then quickly grabbed the sprayer from the sink and sprayed Damon in the face.

Damon stood motionless as the water splattered across his face, closing his eyes and pursing his lips together to keep from drinking the warm water. He slowly opened his eyes, politely grabbing the sprayer from Bonnie.

"Now don't do something you will regret." Bonnie said swinging her hip out to the side sassily.

"Oh, you're going to get it." Damon tried spraying Bonnie with the water and she made a mad dash around the island in the middle of the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a dish rag off the counter and tried slapping the man on the bottom. Damon threw the sprayer in the sink and took off after her, grabbing her around the waist and started tickling her.

Bonnie screamed and laughed heartily. She quickly turned around in his arms, Damon still holding her tightly around the waist. They sobered quickly as Damon's icing orbs stared right through her. Bonnie's amber orbs sent chills down Damon's spine, he swallowed nervously as he held her slender warm body up against his as their chest rapidly rose and fell in harmony. They remained in this pose for over two minutes, gazing in to each other's eyes achingly.

Bonnie became nervous, because in this moment, she felt something that she hadn't felt before for her brother in law, and perhaps she always felt this strange and weird feeling but she was noticing this feeling for the very first time as the butterflies violently swam around in her stomach as Damon's warm body pressed up against hers.

"Woo, that was fun. She giggled and quickly pulled away, running to the pantry for the mop and began mopping up the mess they had made.

"Yeah," Damon said under his breathe with a painful look on his face. All of sudden he was unable to move from said spot.

After Bonnie cleaned up her mess, she quickly walked back over to Damon, she couldn't help but be in his orbit. She touched his hand and giggled. "Are you thinking about your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't want him to leave." Damon lied. He wasn't thinking about his brother in that moment. He was thinking about why he felt his heart drop into his stomach when Bonnie ripped away from his grasp. He was feeling confused. He blinked his eyes and then quickly changed the subject.

"What are you and Stefan doing tomorrow?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"We haven't made any plans. I was thinking we could stay in bed all day."

"Ahhhh," Damon laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Or maybe, we can all go out on my boat." Damon offered sweetly as he pushed his hands out in front of him.

"Oh, on Nadia? We haven't been out on the water in a long time. Yes, I would love that Damon." Bonnie gleamed at the idea.

"Yeah we should, and we can invite our parents, and I can cook us up some shrimp, crab legs, and lobster. I want to spend as much time as I can with Stefan before he leaves."

"I think it's a great idea Damon."

"What's a great idea?" Stefan asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Damon wants to take us and our parents out on Nadia tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, that's cool Damon, and will you make me lobster and crab legs?"

"For you little brother, anything." Damon smirked.

"Bonnie and I should be through making love around two tomorrow afternoon, so I guess we can all get together around four. Is that okay?" Stefan suggested before placing a series of kisses on Bonnie's mouth, neck, and rubbing noises with her.

Damon stared at them with a hurt look on his face as he leaned against the countertop. He hurriedly forced himself to smile when Stefan looked at him for confirmation.

"Four o'clock is great. Well, I should probably get going. I know you two have lots of coddling and sexing stuff you need to do." Damon chuckled softly.

"Noooo, don't go Damon. Let's watch a movie." Bonnie pleaded.

"Hey, my brother's right. You got me all hot and bothered earlier this afternoon." Stefan briskly massaged Bonnie's waist as he kissed her feverishly on the lips, poking, and prodding his tongue around in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Bonnie said, pulling away from him as she threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"I think I've been scarred for life." Damon shook his head hysterically at the two and their public display of affection.

Stefan and Bonnie laughed and then walked Damon to his car.

"Bye Damon, I love you," Bonnie said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." Damon gave her a quick peck on the lips and then hopped in to his all black fully loaded sierra 1500 truck with limousine tent.

The married couple watched the man as he drove off. They then strolled back in to the house hand and hand.

They finished what was left in the kitchen and then turned in for the night. They thought they wanted to make love but the parting and visiting had zapped them of all their energy.

Bonnie cuddled close to Stefan, rubbing his chest tenderly as they lay in bed when Stefan decided to break the calm.

"If something happens to me…how would you handle it?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and cringed at the question.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Stefan. You will come home to me, to your parents, and your brother. I pray every day for you."

"Bonnie, living and dying is a part of life. It doesn't mean God doesn't love us because we lose a loved one or we die. It's destiny. We can't fight destiny."

"Stefan, I don't want to think about that. I just want to think about you, me, and this beautiful moment we're living in right now." Bonnie raised up off the bed and then kissed Stefan on the lips.

"But we need to prepare for the worse Bonnie."

"…and we do. We prepare for the worse by buying life insurance policies, making out wills, and buying burial plots. We don't have to prepare for it by talking about how and when we are going to die every single moment of the day." Bonnie spat.

"How come every time I want to talk to you about things that matter to me, you want to push them aside like they don't matter?" Stefan sat up quickly in bed.

"I do want to talk about the things that matter to you Stefan, but I want to keep making memories with you too. If you were to get on that plane and it fell in to the ocean, I don't want my last memory with you to be…Well we talked about how he was going to die. I want my last memory to be about how we parted and we laughed and talked with friends, and oh, he painted my toe nails before bed. For God sakes Stefan!" Bonnie huffed after jumping out of bed as she moved her arms and hands around fitfully as she tip toed on her feet spitting out her words.

"Well I want to talk about this Bonnie. I want to know if you are going to be okay when or if I die." Stefan jumped out of the bed next.

"Okay Stefan, you want me to lie to you and tell you that I'm going to be okay? Well the truth is, I don't fucking know if I'm going to be okay Stefan. No one knows how they are going to be able to handle themselves if they lost the love of their life. It's just un fucking realistic."

"Fuck! There is just no fucking communicating with you. You want to live in your fairytale world and pretend like shit can't go wrong. Well it can Bonnie. Shit goes wrong out there on the field all day. People die. People lose their homes. Shit fucking happens."

"I am not fucking delusional Stefan. I know that shit happens, but I do something about it if it is in my power to do so, but I'm not going to sit around here and just keep dwelling about the should ofs and fucking would ofs. I'm out of here. I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom."

"Oh that's just great. The minute shit gets real you want to walk away."

"Well one of us should before the other one says something that they might regret."

"Well you stay." Stefan spat.

"…and where are you going?"

"To my fucking brother's."

"Well are you coming back? We only have two more nights together."

"I don't know." Stefan said under his breath as he put on his jogging pants and sneakers.

"Stefan, please don't go. I love you."

"No Bonnie, you are right. To avoid saying something that the other one will regret, one of us should leave until we calm down." Stefan answered and then left the bedroom and the house.

Bonnie couldn't cry. She was too upset. She picked up the phone and called her brother in law.

"Hello." Damon answered in a husky voice.

"Damon, it's me Bonnie." Bonnie sighed deeply as she pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Stefan and I just had a fight."

"Oh, do you need me to come over?"

"No, Stefan is on his way to you. Will you tell him I love him and for him to please come home. I don't want him to leave and we not make up."

"Sure Bonnie. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I will fix this."

"Thank you Damon. Why are things always so easy with you?" Bonnie lightly chuckled.

"I guess because we aren't married." Damon joked and Bonnie laughed. "Um…I made you laugh."

"Yes, you did."

"Don't worry Bonnie. Stefan is stressed because he's leaving you. He loves you."

"How can I avoid setting him off?"

"Well, what works for me when I communicate with my brother, I just say…yes Stefan. You're right Stefan. Yeah man, I hear ya." Damon laughed.

"So I should just understand what he's going through, and not always look for him to understand me?"

"Exactly. You can't change this war. You can't predict what's going to happen, but you can be an ear, and right now, that's what he needs."

"Thank you, and will you call me when he leaves?"

"Yes," a pause. "I love you Bonnie." Damon immediately swallowed.

"I love you too." Bonnie answered and then rubbed her belly nervously. She had told her brother in law a thousand times that she loved him, but this time it felt different when she said it. They both set on the phone in silence, hearing nothing but a slight buzz in their cell phone connection.

"Goodnight." Damon said but he couldn't hang up.

"Goodnight." Bonnie responded but she couldn't hang up.

"Bonnie."

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"I thought you hung up." Damon laughed. "Maybe tomorrow, I can come by and take you and Stefan for a ride before we go out on the boat."

"I would love that." Bonnie smiled and then nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, again.

"Okay. Well goodnight." Damon said again, still unable to hang up.

"Bye Damon." Bonnie responded but still not able to let her cell phone go.

"Bonnie?" Damon called to her after a minute had passed.

"Yes."

"Stefan's here."

"Okay, bye." Bonnie hung up.

Damon looked down at his phone, a wounded look on his face. Bonnie's words from earlier that night had immediately popped into his consciousness. _**"Admit it Damon, you have to have me in your orbit."**_

The blue eyed man closed his eyes tightly and then quickly opened them. "She's right." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter and my other stories as well. The holidays, birthdays, and just needed a little rest and relaxation.

I will update King of the Undead and One Monster's Fate by the end of the week or next weekend. I did this one first because I only have one chapter of this story updated and there may be one person who actually cares to read the new update right away…LOL!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this story, and comments are always welcomed and are very inspirational.

Much Love and Happy New Year!

Destined to be Together Chapter 2:

Damon hung up the phone with Bonnie and rushed to the front door. He grabbed the door knob but didn't open it. He stood in thought. Did he really want to tell Stefan that Bonnie had called him and had already informed him of his arrival? After making the decision to withhold the fact that Bonnie had made him aware that Stefan was on his way, he leisurely opened the door to a very angry and red in the face Stefan with his hands on his hips.

Stefan cut his eyes at his brother frustratingly and then strolled in to the contemporary looking condo, observing his brother's home as if he had never been there before. As he turned around slowly, his eyes still on his brother's large white leather sofa and matching chairs decorated with black and white and red toss pillows. In front of the couch sat a matching set of white coffee tables with chrome legs, and a wall to wall black book case and a matching black entertainment unit with deep drawers and chrome handles and legs.

Around the condo were splashes of red, gold, and orange paintings, with red and varies colored vases, and whatnots. It was definitely a bachelor's pad.

"Stefan?" Damon inquired as he looked at his brother curiously.

The younger brother turned around and looked at his older brother blankly.

"Bonnie and I had a fight." Stefan mumbled the words as he cut his eyes over at his brother, again.

"You want a drink?" Damon asked as he dragged his feet across the floor to the kitchen.

"Yes…please." Stefan answered as he plopped down onto the sofa.

As Damon poured him and his brother a glass of bourbon he looked over at his brother with a stoic look on his face. He wondered how he could fix things for Bonnie and his brother. He didn't want Stefan to leave for war on bad terms with his wife and more importantly, he couldn't bear the thought of Bonnie's heart being broken. He mulled over what to say to his brother as he topped off his glass of bourbon. He grabbed the two glasses and then moseyed back over to his brother. The only sound in the condo were his black slippers clapping against the hard wood floor accompanied by the filtration system in the aquarium.

He handed his brother his drink and then sat at the corner of the couch, propping one leg up on the sofa and one arm on the back of the couch whilst resting the elbow of his other arm on the arm of the sofa, holding his drink firmly in his hand.

"So…do you want to talk about what happened or are you just going to sit there brooding." Damon flashed his brother a slanted smile and then took a sip of his drink.

Stefan took a sip of his drink and then a gulp before downing the amber liquid in his glass greedily and then sat the empty glass down onto the table.

"Bonnie doesn't get me," he paused. "Sometimes I wonder why I even stay in this marriage." Stefan looked down at his wedding ring with a vacant look in his eyes.

Damon raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"What the hell are you saying Stefan? Bonnie is a perfect girl. She loves you man." He expressed with a little discontent in his voice.

Stefan sighed. "I know she loves me Damon, but I'm tired of arguing with her. Why can't I express what I'm feeling without her looking at me like I'm the bad guy?"

"Stefan…she's scared man, and she doesn't want to think about the fact that she could lose you. Hell…I don't want to think about it. What's wrong with her trying to live in the moment? What's wrong with her trying to create all the happy memories she can with you?"

"Nothing." Stefan answered under his breathe. "I want to prepare her for the worse Damon. I know it will devastate her if something happens to me and I don't like to imagine her given up on life and living, you know."

"Bonnie is strong Stefan."

"Yeah I know that, but she clams up and bottles things in, and I hate that. I want her to communicate with me."

"I hear you brother."

"I need to know what she's feeling."

"Dude…you know how the hell she feels. You see your woman sulking around the house, you know she's sad and it's your duty as her husband to let her know that everything is going to be okay. Even though you know you may die in battle. Well guess what, she knows it; hell…we all know it Stefan." Damon expressed heatedly, moving his hands around animatedly. "You need to reassure her that you are going to be okay, and that you're going to come back to her even though you know it's not a possibility."

"But that's the thing Damon…what if I don't?" Stefan yelled.

"But what if you do!?" Damon yelled back. "Stop it with the dooms day shit Stefan. Get your shit together. You are leaving and I'll be damned if you leave here without making up with Bonnie. I won't let you break her heart. That is not an option for you." Damon shouted at his brother, turning red in the face, his body tensing up.

Stefan looked at his brother knowingly, his face childlike. He pushed himself to the edge of the couch rubbing his forehead and then linked his hands in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I hate it when you are right. I love her, and I can't leave here with us fighting. If something does happen to me…I don't want her last memory of me to be a bitter one."

"You damn right I'm right. Now take your ass home. Tell her you are sorry and that she's right, and then give her some Stefan loving." Damon winked.

Stefan chuckled. "Okay, but can I have another drink? I haven't seen you in two weeks man." Stefan smiled.

"You get one more drink. A cup of coffee. I can't have my brother drinking and driving."

"Okay." Stefan smiled.

Damon got up and headed for the kitchen. His brother watched him for a tick and then got up and followed behind him.

"How is work?" Stefan asked.

"Oh man, it's great. I love the fact that I have total creative control. I was hoping I could take you and Bonnie riding tomorrow morning. I found a nice piece of land where I want to build my dream house and I'm anxious for you two to see it, and I want to show her some of the buildings around the city that I designed as well."

"Yeah sure, we'd love to go riding with you…and wow, you're building your own home?"

"Yeah." Damon answered as he poured coffee grains in to the coffee maker.

"Can I see what it what it looks like?"

"Sure." Damon hurried off to his office. He was back in five minutes with his plans and excitedly spread them out on the kitchen table for his brother to look over them.

Stefan looked at the blueprints with a curious face for several moments as he massaged his chin.

"Well?" Damon smiled at his brother as he folded his arms over his chest looking at his brother.

"Uh." Stefan scratched his head puzzled and let out a light chortle. "What the hell am I looking at?" He laughed.

Damon rolled his eyes as he slapped his sides and huffed. "Dumb ass."

"Sorry dude. I just see a bunch of lines and numbers on a paper. You don't have a mini scale version of the house with little toy cars?" Stefan chuckled.

Damon laughed ridiculously as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah man, I have a mini model of the house at the office." Damon laughed through the words as he rolled his plans back up.

They talked a little while longer, Stefan drinking his coffee and Damon enjoying another glass of bourbon. After visiting with his brother for a couple of hours, Stefan left, leaving Damon with his thoughts.

The older brother said goodbye to his brother and locked up his home behind him. He strolled to his room, not turning on the lights, wearing a smile on his face. He plopped down onto his bed and then laid down, staring up at the ceiling as he propped his head up on the pillow with his hand. He looked over at his phone on the night side table and then grabbed it, pushing the one on his smart phone which dialed Bonnie.

"Damon, what happened?" Bonnie answered anxiously on the first ring.

"Stefan is on his way home. Everything will be okay." He smiled.

"You are my angel." Bonnie smiled.

"You're smiling." Damon answered.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear it in your voice Bonnie. I know you," Damon said in a low husky voice.

Bonnie smiled as she climbed out of bed, walking to the large window in her bedroom, still smiling as she looked out at the clear skies. "What did you say to Stefan?" She asked.

"I told him you were the perfect girl and that hurting you was not an option."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh…so you used brute force?" She asked playfully.

"Something like that." Damon laughed. "Oh, and by the way…I didn't tell him that you warned me that he was on his way, so let that be our little secret…shhh," Damon said as he placed his finger to his lips, forgetting that Bonnie wasn't there.

"I won't tell him, so where are you taking us tomorrow?"

"No, no, it's a surprise, so don't try to beat it out of my brother. You hear me Bonnie Salvatore?"

"Yes Damon, I hear you. Well, I guess I better go and pretend that I'm asleep."

"Why? Stefan just left. What, you don't want to talk to me?" Damon laughed to hide his disappointment of Bonnie trying to end their conversation.

"No, he's not here. It's just that when I talk to you…" Bonnie halted quickly, mid-sentence.

"When you talk to me what?" Damon climbed slowly out of bed, walking to the window in his room and looked up at the night sky as well.

Bonnie was oddly quiet. The buzzing noise was the only sound coming from their cells.

"When you talk to me what Bonnie?" He asked again with a deadpan look on his face.

Bonnie sighed. "Things are so easy with you. I wish I had this with Stefan. You know." She rubbed her arm as if she were cold and then played with the sleeve of her night gown.

"But if you had this with Stefan…than what would you have with me? We're unique you and I. You are my partner in crime." Damon chuckled under his breathe and then licked his lips.

Bonnie closed her eyes, smiling slightly. It was as if the sound of Damon's voice soothed her.

"But your soul mate is supposed to be the one that you easily connect with," Bonnie said somberly. "Sometimes, I look out my window, like I am right now at the night sky, and I wonder if I married wrong, and then I think that maybe my soul mate is still out there, looking at the night sky like me." She sighed again.

Damon swallowed nervously and deeply. He couldn't help but think of how ironic it was for him to be standing and looking up at that night sky at the very moment like Bonnie. He grabbed the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes quickly, trying to shake the thoughts that were creeping into his head. _This is my brother's wife._ He thought.

"Bonnie, you and my brother are perfect for each other. You both are so selfless and kind. Things may be rough sometimes between you two, but what married couple doesn't have a tiff every now and again?"

"Do you really believe this Damon or are you saying this because Stefan is your brother?"

Damon widened his eyes in shock. He should have known he couldn't pull the wool over this woman's eyes. The very woman who seemed to know him better than anyone he had ever met.

"My brother is right for you Bonnie," he said with a straight face.

Bonnie sighed before walking away from the window and then sat down on the bed. She was disappointed with his answer. "Damon, I better go."

"Why? Is Stefan there?"

"No, but I have to go."

"O…okay." Damon stammered for the word. "I love you."

"Bye Damon." Bonnie answered and then hung up.

Damon's heart dropped to his stomach. He was disappointed in himself. He was always honest with Bonnie, and knowing she knew he lied to her devastated him even more. He had never lied to his sister in law before, but he was afraid that if he told the truth, he would reveal his intimate and budding feelings for her, and he couldn't risk that. He would die before trying to be with his brother's wife, ex-girlfriend, or whatever.

He dragged himself to bed, sitting down on the side of it and held his head in shame. "Get it together Damon. She's your brother's wife. This is just an infatuation because you are lonely." He gave himself a stern talking to as he stared down at the floor with widened eyes and then plopped down onto the mattress on his back. "Man," he sighed. "I've got to get myself a girlfriend." Damon whispered.

* * *

Bonnie hurriedly threw the covers over herself and closed her eyes. She heard the alarm beep, Stefan was just now entering the house. He rushed up the stairs. He reached for the light switch but decided against turning it on once seeing Bonnie laying in bed perfectly still. He hurriedly pulled off his clothes, leaving them in the middle of the floor and then eased in to bed. He scooted close to Bonnie and then gently threaded his arm through hers to cuddle her closer to him.

"Bonnie…are you awake?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"Yes." She said in a somber voice as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I stormed out. I should have stayed and tried to work things out with you."

"It's okay Stefan. You did the right thing. We were both angry; we needed the space."

"I love you Bonnie, and tomorrow…I want to make nothing but sweet memories with you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes." Stefan answered.

They lay in silence for a moment. Bonnie still trying to process her earlier conversation with Damon. _Maybe Stefan is the one,_ she thought.

"Stefan."

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you think us being together is a mistake?"

Stefan lay stunned for a moment by his wife's question. He then raised himself up, propping himself up with his elbow and looked down at Bonnie as he turned her around to face him.

"I know I don't make things easy, but we're not a mistake. I love you Bonnie, so much. You are everything to me. I want to make this work. Do you?"

"Yes. I love you Stefan."

"Will you wait for me?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"Oh…so now you think you're coming home?" Bonnie teased and Stefan lightly chuckled.

"Yes, I'm coming home…to you."

"You better." Bonnie smiled and then kissed Stefan.

"Do you really feel like sleeping?" Stefan asked playfully.

"No." Bonnie laughed and the two began to horse play and make out with each other which lead to the very thing that warmed Stefan's heart and other parts of him even more.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie were up early the next morning. Damon wanted to get the day started early. He wanted to have them all out on the boat before two that afternoon.

Bonnie made a big breakfast of omelets, beacon, and toast. She wanted the last day at home for Stefan to be filled with his favorite foods, fun, and happiness.

"Do you want orange juice or apple juice?" She asked.

"Surprise me." Stefan smiled.

"Here is your coffee, and your breakfast, and one orange juice coming up." Bonnie placed her husband's food in front of him and then kissed him on the forehead as she ran her hand through his hair.

She rushed back over to the fridge to pour Stefan some juice when Damon showed up.

"Hey. What smells so good?" Damon chimed.

"Good morning Damon. Bonnie made my favorite...omelets and bacon." Stefan answered happily, but Bonnie remained silent.

Damon looked at her curiously as he pulled off his shades. "Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Damon." She said under her breathe without sparing her brother in law a glance.

He walked over to the kitchen counter noticing two omelets on a plate. He then glanced over at Stefan who was already eating one and he assumed the other one was for him as he turned quickly to the counter and began washing his hands.

"May I have one?" Damon asked as he looked over at Bonnie.

"Sure, I made it for you." Bonnie still didn't look up at her brother in law.

Damon nudged her with his hip and smiled. "May I have some bacon too?" He flashed her a smoldering glance.

"You know you can have some bacon Damon." Bonnie finally looked up at her brother in law and smiled. She then handed her husband his juice before grabbing her plate and juice and then sat down at the table beside Stefan at their six seated table.

Damon quickly joined them, sitting beside Bonnie, unknowingly scooting his chair even closer to her. The brother's began small talk about sports while Bonnie ate and took sips of her coffee in silence as she nervously tapped her foot against the floor. She would occasionally glance between the two men and smile, trying to hide her nervousness. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Bonnie couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt so nervous in the company of her brother in law, but somewhere over the last few months she couldn't help but notice the shift in their rapport.

Their relationship had evolved into more than just, "This is my brother in law" to this is my really good friend, this is someone I trust to tell my deepest secrets to. As her anxiousness began to subside, Damon's leg touched hers, and instead of him immediately pulling away on contact, he pushed his leg even closer. She blinked her eyes quickly. She needed to move her leg but she couldn't.

Damon's leg remained against Bonnie's until he was finished with his breakfast. After finishing his food, he hopped up from the table, placing his plate on the counter and then begin filling the sink with water. Bonnie took a sigh of relief in her mind and was still in a state of confusion from hers and Damon's intimate encounter.

"Damon, you don't have to get the dishes. Bonnie and I will do them after we get back," Stefan said.

"I don't mind. It shouldn't take but a few minutes. Why don't you two finish getting ready. I want to be out of here within the next thirty minutes or so." Damon answered with his back to the married couple.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and finish getting ready." Stefan kissed Bonnie on the forehead and then headed upstairs.

Bonnie was still finishing off her breakfast.

"Hey…are we cool?" Damon asked Bonnie, looking over at her as he blindly washed the dishes.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"Unf." Damon lightly chuckled. "I sensed a hint of attitude when I first walked in to the house."

"Well I'm over it." Bonnie smiled as she got up with her plate. After tossing what was left of her food in to the garbage, she handed her plate to Damon. They instantly locked eyes as he gently took the plate from her and dipped it down in to the water mindlessly. They stared at each other for several moments affectionately. Bonnie, absentmindedly pushed her hair behind her ear, smiling as she bit her bottom lip nervously, and in the blink of an eye everything seemed like a blur to her as she lengthened her body, standing up on her toes, placing her hand on Damon's right shoulder and then pushed her soft lips against his, giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth. Her lips lingered against his for a moment as Damon's moist lips pushed back. The plate he was washing slipped from his hands and back down in to the water as he gently gripped the sink.

The heel of Bonnie's feet met the floor. Time seemed to past by slowly. Bonnie looked at Damon confused. She was having an out of body experience as everything around her seemed distorted even Damon, who stared at her with a painful look on his face.

She finally snapped out of her daze and sighed deeply.

"I better go upstairs and get dressed. Thank you for talking to Stefan and getting him to come home last night."

"Anything for you." Damon exhaled before answering her in a low husky voice, still wearing a painful look on his face.

They had pecked one another on the lips at least a thousand times over the years, but this kiss was different. This kiss sent more than simple chills down his spine it sent shock waves that shook the very core of Damon Salvatore, making his loins ache with desire.

"I'll see you in a minute." Bonnie said.

"Okay." He answered her mindlessly. Bonnie had been gone at least five minutes before Damon remembered that he was washing dishes. He grabbed the plate Bonnie gave him and hurriedly finished it along with some silverware. After washing all the dishes he cleaned off the counter and the table and let out the water and rinsed out the sink.

The kitchen was now clean and Damon sat down for a moment to clear his head as he waited for his brother and his wife to finish getting dressed.

The married couple was finally ready after twenty minutes had passed. Damon watched as Bonnie came down the stairs in her light gold glittery boat shoes, short yellow shorts, and a three quarter inch sleeved shirt that adorned flowers in yellow, greens, oranges, and pinks on the bottom half and the sleeves and the top half of the blouse was white. She wore her hair in a ponytail over her right shoulder with gold lip gloss. He smiled at her achingly as he rose slowly from the kitchen table.

"Alright bro, we're ready." Stefan announced as he jogged down the stairs, paying his brother no mind, but Bonnie on the other hand flashed her blue eyed raven haired brother in law a dazzlingly smile.

"Well Damon, how do I look?" She asked.

"Meh." Damon chuckled as he shook his hand in a nonchalant manner and then stuffed his hands in to his pockets.

"Ugh, well thanks a lot." Bonnie huffed and then let out a light chortle.

"Pay him no mind baby; you are so hot with your luscious chocolaty thighs." Stefan said as he swooped her up in his arms given her a passionate kiss.

Damon looked at them intently as he crossed his arms over his chest, a painful look slowly covering his face. Bonnie broke away from the kiss and quickly looked over at Damon, a look of concern falling over her. "Alright Stefan we have to go." She patted her husband on the back whilst still locked in his embrace as she continued to hold her gaze with Damon. Stefan continued to kiss her neck feverishly, frustrating her even further.

Damon forced himself to smile at her as he rocked slowly back and forth on his feet. Bonnie seeing this grew more agitated with her husband and his PDA in front of her brother in law who seemed to be saddened by their interaction.

"Stefan!" Bonnie raised her voice. "Let's go!" She huffed, roughly pulling away from him and then giggled ridiculously.

"Okay, okay." Stefan smiled and then quickly pulled away, grabbing Bonnie by the hand.

It was a little after ten that morning when they left the house. Bonnie tried sitting in the backseat, but Stefan wouldn't allow it. He opened the front door for her and then helped her up in to the large vehicle.

He hopped in next behind Bonnie followed by Damon. He put on his sunglasses and then buckled his seat. He looked over at Bonnie flashing her a crooked smile. She flashed him a smile mirroring his. They were finally on their way.

Bonnie whipped out her MP3 player, picking out the Black Eyed Peas and then plugged in the device.

"Oh no. Baby can't you put on the Beatles or Metallica." Stefan hissed.

"Hell no!" Damon shouted. "Keep it right there Bonnie." He smiled over at her and they both chuckled.

"I should have brought my headphones." Stefan pouted as he pushed his head against the headrest of his seat.

"So where are you taken us Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Damon answered.

As the rode in silence for most of the ride, listening to the music, Bonnie rested her arm on the rest next to Damon's, her hot skin instantly making him aware of her touch. He quickly gazed down at her arm and then back up at the road. Even when making sharp turns, desperately needing the use of both his hands, he still would not move his arm from that spot.

"Damon, do you need me to drive? You're driving a little rough up there man?" Stefan joked, paying no mind to his brother and wife.

"Shut up Stefan." Damon answered frustratingly. He finally found the strength to move his arm to clear the winding road but quickly placed his forearm back in place, next to Bonnie's warm caramel skinned arm. He was pleased to know that she hadn't moved from that spot.

"You see the Diamond Insurance building? That's mines."

"Wow Damon that's so cool." Stefan said in awe.

"Well Bonnie, what do you think?"

"Damon it's breathe taking. I love it."

"Yeah Damon, it's round and shiny, not like the big brown square buildings I've looked at all my life." Stefan chuckled.

"Ha, ha," Damon chuckled.

"Well Damon, I think it's a beautiful building." Bonnie unconsciously clutched Damon's hand. The raven haired man absentmindedly turned his hand so that the palm of it was facing upward. He then linked his fingers with Bonnie's as they smiled over at each other. Stefan never spared them a glance as the pair was clueless to their own exchange.

Nothing gave Damon greater pleasure than to see Bonnie gleam over his accomplishments, even more so than his brother's ogling over his work.

Damon took them to see several other buildings that he had designed before going by his current job sight to pick up the mini scale model of his future home, which he hid in the back of his truck. He didn't want Bonnie and Stefan to see it until he took them to the spot where he wanted to build his future home.

From his job he took off down the road en route to Stroudwater a little town on the outskirts of Portland to the spot where he was going to build his home. It didn't take them long to reach their destination.

"Okay, so what is this?" Bonnie asked curiously as they drove up on the vacant grassy lot.

"Hop out and I'll show you." Damon answered as he hopped quickly out the truck.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked Stefan as she looked around at him.

"Hop out, and let's see." Stefan smiled.

Damon excitedly grabbed the model of his home and ran it to Bonnie's side of the car.

"Damon, what is this. It's so cute." Bonnie giggled at the little house.

"Cute is not the word I was going for Bonnie." Damon answered before letting out a light chortle.

"Wow Damon, that's beautiful. Man I love it." Stefan gushed over his brother's work as he grabbed the mini model and inspected it with a scrutinizing eye.

"Oh, my God, Damon, are you building your own house?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yes, unless you want to help." Damon winked.

Bonnie walked over to Stefan and began investigating the house too. "I love all the windows. There is nothing better than a home with lots of windows. I love it when the sunlight shines through the house first thing in the morning."

"Damon you should build this house for us instead of yourself. It's not like you're ever going to get married and have a family," Damon said.

"Ouch, Stefan." Bonnie looked at her husband with a stunned face.

"For your information Stefan, I do plan on getting married and having children."

"Oh yeah, with who? Dude you don't even date, and when you do meet a great girl you find something wrong with her and then kick her to the curb."

"No I don't." Damon shot back with an agitated look on his face.

"Well Damon, you have had a lot of girlfriends." Bonnie answered innocently.

"I haven't found the right girl, but I will." Damon hissed.

"Dude, you are going to die old and alone. I can see you now driving down the street in your drop top Mercedes at seventy years old trying to pick up twenty year old girls." Stefan burst into a fit of laughter and Bonnie followed, neither one of them realizing the impact they had on Damon in that moment. The raven haired man longed to have a companion and children but he couldn't find the right woman.

"Maybe one day Damon you will meet a woman who's as sweet as Bonnie." Stefan wrapped his arms around his wife and began kissing her. "Mmm," Stefan moaned as he kissed her. "Who am I kidding…you will never have a woman as sweet as my woman." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Stefan and they continued to kiss.

The sight of them kissing broke Damon's heart. He looked down at the mini scale model of his future home. Once built, his home would be over three thousand square feet, and the thought of him living in the huge house all alone made him want to cry. He looked away from his home and then back over at Bonnie and Stefan and then crashed the model up against his knee breaking it in half.

Bonnie and Stefan jumped as the thick cardboard cracking against Damon's knee resounded throughout the air.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted to the fleeing man as he jumped back in to his truck, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the steering wheel and then started punching it. Bonnie hopped in the front seat and Stefan ran around the car to his brother and quickly opened the door.

"Damon, I'm sorry. Man the house is beautiful. I was only joking." Stefan said with a somber look on his face.

"Damon, I'm sorry," Bonnie said above a whisper as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I lost my temper." Damon rested his forehead in his hand and then rested his elbow on the arm rest.

"Damon, you are going to find the perfect girl, and you two are going to have beautiful blue eyed babies," Bonnie said sweetly.

"Yes, you will Damon, and I'm sorry. I was only joking. Now let me go pick up your broken house and dreams." Stefan teased.

Damon tried to hold back his laughter but he couldn't. His brother always had a knack for making him laugh.

"Yes Stefan, go pick up my hopes and dreams, and I'm suing you for damages and emotional distress." Damon mocked and they laughed.

"So I guess this means you are going to be okay?" Bonnie asked with a serious look on his face.

Damon looked over at her with glassed over eyes, clutching her hand and then kissed the back of it tenderly as he closed his eyes before looking back at her. "Yeah…I'll be okay, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"You didn't ruin my day. You just made it more memorable, and a little more exciting." They laughed.

"Okay, Damon's broken dreams are crumbled up in a sorry pile in the back of the truck. Now let's get down to old port before mom and dad think I went AWOL."

"Let's rock and roll." Damon answered, backing up his truck and then sped out of the lot.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie laughed and talked as Damon cooked and they sat around the tiny kitchen on the boat watching him. The eldest brother cooked port side plenty of crab legs, shrimp, and a lobster for each of them along with steamed veggies and rice pilaf. He wanted to make sure he had everything before setting sail.

"Stefan, who are you texting?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh Bonnie, I hope you don't mind. I invited Big Tank, Justin, and Michael. Damon, I hope you have plenty to drink." Stefan smiled.

"What!?" Stefan this was supposed to be a family outing." Bonnie hissed.

Damon snatched his head around to his brother and frowned. "Dude!" He huffed.

"I thought today was supposed to be about me and making memories? I like being around my family and my good friends. Come on you two." Stefan explained innocently.

"Stefan, I invited you, Bonnie, mom, and dad." Damon answered heatedly.

"Damon you made enough food for an army." Stefan shot back.

"Stefan you know that once they come over they're not going to leave. Hell…they can't leave. How could you." Bonnie huffed and then marched out of the cabin.

"Great!" Stefan slammed his beer down onto the table.

Bonnie rushed out of the cabin to none other than Stefan's boys.

"Hey Bonnie." Big Tank greeted.

"Hey." Bonnie answered unpleasantly as she folded her arms roughly over her chest.

"It's nice seeing you again." Big Tank answered and the rest of Stefan's friends greeted Bonnie as well, all of them receiving the same unpleasant greeting back from her. They looked at the wife curiously for a tick and then rushed off to find Stefan.

Damon ran out of the cabin next and headed for the bow, wearing an angry look on his face as he forcefully started up the boat and then pulled out of the berth and headed out to sea. Damon's mother Martha sat in the bow with her son as he steered them out to see. Damon mostly ignored his mother's small talk but not on purpose. He couldn't help but feel rage over Stefan inviting his friends, but he didn't know if he was angry because he cared or because it hurt Bonnie.

As the night went on, running in to the early evening Bonnie remained silent occasionally joining in on the conversation with everyone else. Damon continued to sulk as well.

Stefan seemed to get over the incident quite easily, angering Damon and Bonnie even further.

Damon sat quietly beside Bonnie sporadically rolling his eyes over at his brother and his friends as they got louder and louder after every drink. Bonnie had finally had enough. She jumped up from her chair and walked quickly to the other end of the boat. Her brother in law jumped up immediately after, grabbing her throw and then followed behind her.

"Would you like some company?" He asked as he placed the throw over her shoulders.

"Not now Damon." She shot back.

But Damon didn't leave. He stood on the opposite side of her, six feet away, letting his presence be known. They stood in silence for well over twenty minutes, listening to the sounds of their family, Stefan's friends, and the waves of the sea.

"I wanted today to be about us." Bonnie said breaking the quietness.

"I know, but it still can be just about you and Stefan." Damon answered not looking at Bonnie and then took a sip of his beer.

"How? His friends are here." she paused. "How should I feel? Should I be mad at him?"

"You could, but do you really want to? It's not worth it Bonnie. He leaves tomorrow. I don't want to see you two fighting." Damon walked over to her, bending over the rails to support himself. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her chin with his finger and thumb, smiling sweetly at her.

"When I woke up today…I imagined this day much differently in my head. I envisioned us riding and listening to music, and then coming back here and eating, sharing family memories, and then I pictured Stefan and I slow dancing on your boat while out here on the water." Bonnie explained as she looked out at the sea.

"…and you still can do that. Just take Stefan by the hand and pull his ass up on his feet and demand he dance with you," Damon said teasingly.

"Maybe later." She answered dryly.

"…or maybe now." Damon answered and then swiftly walked back to the cabin. He brought back his radio, sitting it down on the bench and his beer on the side of it. He played with the knob for a moment before deciding on a slow jam station. Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me began to filter throughout the air.

"Will you dance with me?" Damon asked as he held a hand out to her.

Bonnie straightened her body as she looked at him curiously. "I don't know Damon."

"Please don't leave me hanging." Damon smiled as he continued to hold out his hand to her. Bonnie slowly lifted her hand, placing it in to his. She moved closer to him and they began to sway as they looked at each other, Damon wearing an affectionate facial expression and Bonnie a more serious one.

"Do you like this song?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Bonnie answered dryly. "What are we doing Damon?"

"We're dancing Bonnie. What we are doing is called -_dancing_. Is this your first time?"

"My first time what?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Is this your first time _dancing _Bonnie?" Damon flashed her a coy smile.

"Shut up." Bonnie laughed.

"I'm just checking because I've never known you to have two left feet."

"I'm a very good dancer I have you to know."

"Sure, but can you twerk it?" Damon broke away from Bonnie, turning around to her and started shaking his bottom in an awkward manner from side to side at her and then smacked his left bottom. The young woman burst into a fit of laughter, grabbing her gut as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Boy…that is not how you twerk it." Bonnie laughed through the words.

"That's the way Miley Cyrus does it. What…did I forgot to lick out my tongue?" Damon turned around again, swaying his bottom from side to side, again, looking over his shoulder with his tongue out, making Bonnie laugh uncontrollably.

"Let me show you how it's done." Bonnie turned around and started shaking her bottom. Damon dropped his mouth. He was flabbergasted and at a loss for words at seeing his sister in law be so agile. He knew she was an amazing dancer but she was the epitome of sexy in this moment as she shook her bottom, twirled her hips around, and snaked her body for him.

"Now all of that wasn't twerking, I just felt like dancing." She snickered.

"Wow." Damon said, still astounded. "Wow," he said again, still looking at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Bonnie walked closer to him, swinging her arms over his neck and began rocking. It took a moment for Damon to follow suit because he was still in awe of her but he soon was back in the grove of things.

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

"For what?"

"You know, for always trying to make a terrible situation better. I don't know what to do about me and Stefan."

"Bonnie, don't take this personal. He loves to surround himself with all the people he loves. My brother is one of those people that feels his best when all the people he loves are near and close enough for him to see and touch."

"You are right; tonight is all about him. This is what he wants." Bonnie sighed and then looked blankly out at the night. "If you were married and going away to war, how would you spend your last night at home?"

"That's not fair Bonnie. My brother and I are two different people."

"Tell me Damon. How would you spend your last night at home, if you were going away to war the next day?" Bonnie ceased their movements as she looked at him seriously.

He exhaled before answering. "I would spend it with my wife, trying to make her happy, reassuring her that I would be okay." Damon answered with a somber look on his face.

Bonnie looked at him for a tick and then back out at the night. They both continued to dance absentmindedly, until they were interrupted by Stefan.

"Hey…there you two are," he said as he walked closer to them. "Bonnie, I know I ruined our night by inviting my friends over, and I'm sorry."

"That's okay Stefan." Bonnie and Damon stopped dancing and turned to look at the green eyed man.

"Will you dance with me?" Bonnie smiled and then held out a hand to him.

"I would love to babe, but I'm so drunk that my head is spinning." Stefan let out a light chortle and then leaned in to kiss Bonnie on the lips. He then pulled away, running his fingers down her face before cupping her chin. "You are so beautiful. You know that?" Stefan looked at her achingly. "I should have given you babies." He continued to look at her with a somber look on his face.

"We can have lots of babies when you come home." Bonnie smiled as she grabbed his hand.

Damon looked between the two of them blankly as he pushed his hands in to his pockets.

"When I come home. I'm going to have my brother build us a house next door to his, and we will have a house full of babies and will get us some chickens and dogs." Stefan laughed and Bonnie followed. "I love you Bonnie." He kissed the back of her hand, a tear rolling down his cheek. He then walked away, leaving them alone.

Damon rubbed her tenderly on the back and smiled down at her. She looked back up at him and smiled back.

"See…he loves you."

"What if he dies?" Bonnie began to cry. "People always say these amazing things and then something awful happens to them. Oh God."

Damon wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly to him. "He's not going to die. Don't think that way."

"I'm so scared." Bonnie continued to cry.

"Don't be." Damon rested his head against hers, closing his eyes tightly trying to fight back his own tears as he too was afraid that he would lose his brother. Bonnie pushed herself away from him, grabbing him by the shirt.

"No tears. Tonight is all about making memories." Bonnie quickly wiped her tears away.

Damon grabbed her by the face and began wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I hate to see you cry."

Bonnie wrapped her hands back around Damon's neck. "…and I hate to see you look like you're about to cry." She teased and they laughed.

"Come here you." Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to him before resting his forehead against hers as they closed their eyes. He pulled away from her after several moments had passed. "You are my best friend Bonnie, and while Stefan's away…maybe we can –just be there for each other." Damon exhaled. "You know." He smiled at her after declaring his friendship.

"I would really like that. I can't think of anyone that I would want to be around more than Stefan than you."

"Good answer, Bonnie Salvatore." Damon joked and the two continued to dance and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon were up at four the following morning. The eldest brother decided to spend the night at his brother's house so that he could drive him to the airport and say goodbye to him before he left.

Damon cooked the married couple a big breakfast. They all ate and were out of the house by five thirty that morning. It was a quiet ride to the airport. This time Stefan sat in the front seat with his brother. Bonnie wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now Damon, while I'm away, please look after my yard and if anything goes wrong around the house will you go by and take care of it for Bonnie?"

"Stefan, you know I'm going to make sure she's okay. You don't have to remind me to take care of baby girl." Damon winked at Bonnie through the rearview mirror and she winked back.

Stefan turned around and winked at Bonnie as well. "You're pretty quiet back there beautiful."

"I know…sorry. I just wish you didn't have to go." Bonnie choked back her sobs.

"Hey…don't cry." Stefan turned around and clutched her hand. "I love you Bonnie, and I swear that I will come back home -to you."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Stefan pushed his seat back and practically climbed over it to kiss her.

"Stefan please get your ass out of my face," Damon said, and they all laughed.

They finally arrived on the air strip where the rest of the marine's and their families were. Damon helped his brother with his luggage and they all stood in front of the truck and gave each other a group hug before Stefan said his personal goodbye's to both of them.

"Damon, take care of mom and dad. Stay out of trouble. Find you a good woman and make sure you have her knocked up before I return home." Stefan teased.

"What…you don't want me to write you every day?"

"Oh yes, I want you to write me every day…all though, I probably won't get your letters until a month later." Stefan joked. "…and if your house isn't finished by the time I get back, I will help you finish it. Deal?" Stefan asked sweetly.

"Deal. I love you little bro." Damon squeezed his brother tightly to him as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his brother's head and then took his face in to his hands and kissed him on his forehead and then his cheeks.

"I love you too big brother." Stefan's affectionate exchange mirrored his brother's, and after kissing Damon on the cheeks the brothers patted each other on the shoulders.

"Bonnie," Stefan said, and the moment her name fell from his lips she began to cry.

"No, no, don't cry." Stefan cocked his head to one side and smiled lovingly at her as he cradled her face in his hands. "I don't want my last memory of you to be of you crying, especially when you have such a beautiful bright smile. Your smile will be that bright light shiny through on my darkest days."

Bonnie giggled. "You mean that?"

"You bet I do, and it wasn't until this moment that I realized that what you said to me on the night we had our little fight and a good friend helped me to see things a little clearer." Stefan looked at Damon and smiled and his brother had a mutual facial expression.

"If something were to happen to me, I don't want the last memory of me to be a morbid conversation or an argument. I want it to be a happy one. I love you so much Bonnie that not even the threat of death will keep me from coming home to you."

Damon widened his eyes astounded by his brother's words. He could see the determination in Stefan's eyes. He was a man that would try to fulfill those words against all odds and Damon couldn't help but respect that.

Bonnie laughed again. "I love you to, and you better come back." She kissed him on the lips and they squeezed each other tightly.

Stefan was called to the plane. Damon and Bonnie watched him until he boarded. He turned to them and blew a kiss, and waved. His wife blew a kiss back and both his wife and brother waved goodbye to him. After several moments had passed, the plane took to the sky. Bonnie leaned against Damon as she folded her arms over her chest and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"You want to go home?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't want to be at home all alone right now. Will you take me riding, and if it is okay…may I stay at your house tonight?"

"Uh…uh…uh, yeah sure." Damon smiled nervously as he ran a hand through his raven hair, his silvery blue eyes practically beaming with delight. "Now don't expect a mint on your pillow in the morning."

"Hey…I made your ass an omelet the other morning. There better be a mint on my pillow and I want breakfast in bed." Bonnie said playfully.

"Damn you are high maintenance. STEFAN! STEFAN! COME BACK!" Damon yelled at the sky, using his hands as a provisional bull horn.

Bonnie giggled before smacking him on the ass and the two started chasing each other around the truck.

On the plane, Stefan pulled out a picture of him and Bonnie. His hand began to shake as he held the picture. His lips than began to quiver as tears began to stream down his face like a water faucet. He cradled his body back against his seat. He hurriedly turned to gaze out the window and began to full on cry. "God, please. I have to come home." He whispered his supplication through his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you all will keep enjoying this story and keep commenting. It would really mean the world to me if you do/did. I stay up real late at night and sometimes I don't even go to sleep because I'm so anxious and I don't want any of the people who took the time out of their busy schedule to click that follow button or type out a review to wait.

Once again, I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me. It means the world to me that you do.

DTBT Chapter 3: Just Damon and Bonnie

The ride home from the airport was pleasantly quiet as brother and sister in law listened to the sounds of Cold Play filtering throughout the truck. Bonnie sat comfortable in the front seat with a leg folded underneath her bottom, her hands pushed comfortably between her legs. She kept her gaze to the window, looking at the scenery as it rolled by with an empty look in her eyes. Damon kept a watchful eye on the road ahead as he timidly held the steering wheel with one hand, resting his other arm on the armrest.

Damon decided to give his eyes a change of scenery as he shifted his gaze from the road to his sister in law. He looked over at her, his eyes quickly took a tour of her beautiful toned legs, up to her low cut blouse. Once getting a glimpse of her cleavage, he turned away quickly and shifted nervously in his seat.

He was a man, a single man at that. There was no way he could keep his eyes from wandering over a beautiful woman like Bonnie Bennett.

Now it was Bonnie's turn to take a break from her hard work of gazing out of the window. She sighed deeply and then turned to her brother in law whose gaze was back on the road. Her eyes wandered down the side of his face, smiling at his chiseled features. Her eyes kept wandering over him until she reached the large bulge in his pants. She widened her eyes in horror once catching a glimpse of his manhood and hurriedly snatched her head back to the window. She blinked her eyes, hoping the move would erase what she had just seen.

"So what do you want to do today?" Damon asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Will you take me by the office? I want to check on my animals."

"Oh." Damon answered. "Oh…oh, okay, yeah I'll take you," he said hesitantly.

Bonnie giggled. "Damon if you don't want to take me that's fine." She smiled.

"It's not that I don't want to take you, I don't want to run into Alicia." Damon widened his eyes and then frowned up in the face as Bonnie laughed.

"Well you will be happy to know she doesn't work on the weekends." Bonnie flashed her brother in law a dazzling smile.

"Thank God." Damon let out a soft chortle.

Bonnie laughed along with him before turning her gaze back to the window. They arrived at the animal clinic within fifteen minutes of Bonnie's request to visit. Damon parked the vehicle and hurried out of the truck and quickly ran over to the passenger's side to open the door for Bonnie. He opened the door and held out a hand for her. She slide her hand slowly in to his. Their eyes met immediately. Bonnie swallowed nervously as Damon's thumb gently massaged the back of her hand. Once out of the car they stood looking and smiling at one another for a tick before Damon broke their trance to close the door.

Bonnie instinctively waited for him and they walked to the building together with Damon walking a few paces behind.

"Wow. I haven't been here in a long time." Damon looked around the clinic smiling as he followed Bonnie back to the kennel.

"Hi, Jade. How's my girl? How are you feeling?" Bonnie opened up the small cage and gently grabbed a hold of the animal and cradled the small furry creature to her chest.

"What a beautiful animal." Damon chimed as he rubbed the top of the puppies head. "What happened to her?" He asked as he locked gazes with Bonnie, an inquiring look on his face as he blindly rubbed the top of the dogs head.

"She was attacked by a vicious Rock Wilier, but she's going to be okay." Bonnie pursed her lips together whilst the animal licked her face and the corner of her mouth.

"Of course she's going to be okay; she's under the care of the best veterinarian in the entire world." Damon wiggled his eyes and flashed Bonnie an affectionate smile whilst still gently rubbing the dog in her arms.

Bonnie smiled and then bit her bottom lip as she cut her eyes sweetly up at Damon. They smiled at one another and down at the animal whilst still given it some much needed attention.

After visiting with Jade, Bonnie checked in on the other animals and then with her employee Kevin who over saw the clinic on the weekends. After leaving the clinic, Damon took Bonnie by the house for a change of clothes.

Whilst Bonnie was in her bedroom gathering up her things, Damon walked around the living room anxiously, literally tapping his fingers against his legs as he paced the floor. He walked to the fridge, opening the door looking for nothing. He then looked around the kitchen scratching his head, wondering what to do with himself while he waited for Bonnie. He walked to the living room, looking at the pictures in the entertainment unit of Bonnie and Stefan. He picked of a picture from when the couple went to Hawaii. His thumb subconsciously rubbed over his brother's face and he smiled.

He then picked up a wedding picture of the couple. He gazed at the image as if in deep thought and then began rubbing his thumb over Bonnie's face. His facial expression became graver the more he gazed at his sister in law in her wedding gown. He sighed, his chest rose and fell in slow motion, the wind causing his nostrils to flare.

"Damon, I'm ready." Bonnie chirped as she rushed down the stairs.

Damon practically jumped out of his skin as he snatched his head over to Bonnie, his eyes like saucers. He fumbled blindly to put the picture back on the shelf.

"Oh, hey." He answered absentmindedly.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked.

Damon flashed her a curious look which quickly turned into a frown as he twisted up his mouth at her backpack. "Bonnie you didn't back anything," Damon said hysterically.

"I have enough. I have my Pj's, a pair of slacks, a blouse, and a pair of flats for work. That's all I need." Bonnie explained coolly.

"Oh, okay." Damon held his hands up in surrender and then slapped the sides of his legs.

"I mean…I would have grabbed more, but I didn't' know if you would feel comfortable with me staying longer." Bonnie inquired as she cut her eyes innocently up at him.

"What…are you nervous about being here all alone…wooooo." Damon howled like a ghost as he moved his hands all around him animatedly.

"I'm not scared. I just feel lonely…already," Bonnie said shamefully.

"Awww…baby girl feels lonely." Damon walked over to Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist. The woman dropped her book bag to the floor placing her hands on his shoulders, instantly becoming comfortable in her brother in laws arms.

"Yes Damon. I'm lonely. I'm going to be without my baby for a whole six months." She explained whilst Damon gently swayed her from side to side in his arms.

"Well I'm going to make sure you have so much fun while Stefan's away that you won't have time to feel lonely. How about that?" Damon widened his eyes before gently touching the tip of her nose. He then gripped her waist and pulled gently at her blouse.

"You better." Bonnie retorted as she linked her hands behind his neck. The two were oblivious to their body language and how comfortable they were in each other's presence.

"Now go. Pack up enough clothes for the rest of the week." Damon placed his hands on Bonnie's shoulders and then turned her around and nudged her towards the stairwell. She quickly turned around and gave him a peck on his lips and flashed him a loving smile before jogging up the stairs to her bedroom.

Damon stood smiling at Bonnie with his arms folded over his chest until she disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon opted to relax for the duration of the day at home. Bonnie couldn't will her body and mind to do anything until she heard from Stefan. She sat in the living room on her brother in laws couch in indian style, her notebook in her lap surfing the net for most of the evening keeping her cell by her side and skype opened on her computer as she waited to hear from Stefan. Bonnie closed her eyes and plopped back against the couch. She gazed up at the ceiling as she blindly massaged Damon's cat.

"Where is your daddy with the food Moke?" She lifted her head and smiled down at the cat as she continued to massage and lightly scratch the animal's back. The animal purred as it blinked its heavy eyelids, enjoying the woman's gentle touch.

"The food is here." Damon chimed as he walked through the front door of his condo.

"Oh goodie, I'm starving." Bonnie sat her lap top on one of the coffee table and then tailed Damon in to the kitchen. She washed her hands at the sink and then pulled out some plates and silverware.

"Baby girl you want wine, tea, soda, or water?" Damon asked as he stood in front of the refrigerator, door wide open looking over their drink choices with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Definitely wine. My nerves are so frazzled; maybe it will help calm me." Bonnie answered her brother in law blindly as she prepared hers and Damon's plates with the Chinese cuisine.

"Don't worry. Stefan's going to be fine. Once they land they've got to get their orders, find out where they're sleeping and all that other great stuff." Damon explained as he pulled out a bottle of wine, and then popped the cork. He took two wine glasses from the cabinet and filled them both half full and then handed a glass to Bonnie.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help but worry about him." Bonnie grabbed the glass of wine from Damon's hand still wearing a frazzled look on her face before sitting down at the table, folding her left leg underneath her bottom.

Damon sat down beside her. They shared a quick glance before they took a sip of their wine.

Damon dug into his food immediately. Bonnie ran over to the living room, grabbing her computer and walked it swiftly back to the table. She sat it down in front of her and typed in her password. After opening everything on her computer she decided to take a few bites of her food. They both ate in silence for the better part of their meal, occasionally smiling over at each other.

"Do you want me to take you by the house in the morning for your car?" Damon asked before shoveling another fork full of food in to his mouth.

"Sure." Bonnie answered before she took another bite of her food.

"You know Bonnie…I really don't mind taken you to work every morning. I was thinking maybe I could come by and take you out for lunch tomorrow." Damon smiled at her affectionately as he fiddled with the stem of his wine glass, tilting it back and forth, causing the red liquid in his glass to swish from side to side.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'm not putting you out am I?" Bonnie asked him with an inquisitive gaze.

"Pfft, please." Damon rolled his eyes to the back of his head and then rested his head against his knuckles, and smiled over at Bonnie.

"You are the sweetest brother in law -_ever_." Bonnie smiled back at him before stretching her hand across the table and resting it on top of Damon's.

He clutched her hand tightly and then lifted it to his mouth before kissing the back of it. Bonnie looked at him curiously, her lips partially opened, her eyes widened in wonder. Bonnie and Damon mindlessly began playing with each other's hands, linking and unlinking their fingers slowly, looking at each other with an aching look in their eyes. Bonnie swallowed nervously under Damon's powerful loving gaze. _God she's beautiful,_ he thought.

Damon looked at her in wonderment for a moment before finally breaking the trance between them. Bonnie smiled politely at him and then they went back to eating their food, ignoring the very intimate moment they had just shared. "Do you want to rent a movie on demand?" Damon asked.

"God those things are expensive." Bonnie answered and then let out a soft ridiculously chortle.

"It's just one movie Bonnie." Damon shrugged and then downed the remaining red liquid in his glass.

"Okay sure, but something with lots of action and a good ending."

Damon bucked his eyes. "What, you want to watch an action movie?" Her brother in law laughed.

"Yeah, I need to get my mind off of what's going on in the here and now. A good fantasy or action movie might help."

"…or a good comedy." Damon answered.

"This is true." Bonnie smiled and then took a sip of her wine. "Have you seen Iron Man three?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to." Damon looked at her, a stoic look on his face. "Is that what you want to see?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Sure."

After finishing up their meal, they cleaned the kitchen together and then snuggled in to watch the movie. Damon dimed the lights. The only light still filtering throughout the house was the light over the kitchen sink and the light coming from the TV. Damon sat down on the couch beside Bonnie. She shifted in her seat nervously. She was uncomfortable with their closeness but she couldn't move. Her body wanted to do the opposite of what her mind wanted.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie as he placed his hand on the red throw sitting on the back of the couch.

"Only a little," Bonnie said above a whisper, looking at her brother in law uneasily.

Damon covered her pajama covered legs with the throw, and then smiled at her as he relaxed back against the couch, swinging an arm around her. Her mind protested the move but her lips wouldn't cooperate with her brain. Bonnie and Damon fell asleep halfway through the movie. The woman slept comfortably on her brother in laws chest, her arm stretched across his abdomen. Damon's head was resting comfortably on the back of the couch with one leg propped up on the coffee table and his right hand rested lifelessly on the sofa beside him.

They were asleep and completely unaware of their intimate pose on the sofa. They were finally awakened by the dead silence of the room. First Damon woke; he raised his head slowly, looking at the blue screen on the TV and then down at the top of Bonnie's head. He smiled at her as he squeezed her to him and then kissed her on the forehead.

Bonnie was instantly awakened by the tender exchange. She looked up at a partially smiling Damon curiously. "What time is it?"

Damon looked at the watch on his arm before reading off the time. "It's eleven thirty two."

"Wow, it's late. I wonder if Stefan tried to call me." Bonnie broke away from her brother in laws embrace and then grabbed her phone which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Did he call?" Damon asked.

"No." Bonnie answered in a somber voice and then looked back up at Damon. "I need to get in bed. Monday's are always my longest and hardest days." She smiled before getting to her feet.

"The guest room is ready for you, and I put some clean towels in the bathroom."

"Which room is it?" Bonnie asked as she looked down the hallway.

"It's the first room on the left." Damon answered.

"Thank you Damon and good night." Bonnie gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night sweetie." Damon answered and then flashed her a tired crooked smile.

Bonnie dragged herself in to the guest bedroom. Her mouth went ajar as she widened her eyes in awe at how beautifully decorated the room was. Her brother in law had a keen eye for detail and style and she really appreciated and admired that about him. The guest bedroom and the rest of his house was perfectly coordinated with his living room.

Bonnie rushed to the beautiful black and white decorated bed with red accented pillows, placing her bag on it and then pulled out some personal items like her tooth brush, and deodorant etc., and then walked it to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then washed her face before turning in for the night. She closed her eyes and let out a heavenly sigh as she snuggled in to the comfortable and soft bed. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes as she turned over on her back.

"God please protect my husband, bring him home to me. Whatever your will is God, let it be done." Bonnie laid perfectly still as she spoke her supplication to the Lord. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Oddly the thought of not knowing Stefan was okay made her feel anxious and made it hard for her to sleep. Her thoughts quickly reverted to her moment on the couch with her brother in law. She smiled involuntarily. She looked over to the entrance way, a dim light from the house peeped through the bottom of the bedroom door.

An achy look covered her face as she continued to gaze at the exit. A big part of Bonnie wanted to be near Damon. She enjoyed his company and his touch, and lately she enjoyed and craved it even more and she didn't understand why. Bonnie jumped as Damon softly rapt on the door. She quickly turned the lamp light on and then flicked open her lap top which was sitting underneath the night stand. She didn't want her brother in law to think she was trying to go to sleep. She didn't want anything to deter his visiting her.

"Come in." She answered in a raised voice.

"Hey you." Damon walked in, wearing his black pajama bottoms, black house shoes, and a black tank top. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms and flashed Bonnie a soft smile. "Are you finding everything okay? Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, most definitely." Bonnie nodded playfully as she pushed her bottom lip in to her top one and then gave her brother in law a thumbs up. "So what's up? You feeling lonely?" She let out a soft chortle.

"Well, yes and no. I'm a little worried about my brother. We're pretty close. In case you haven't noticed." Damon lightly chuckled and then walked over to the bed before sitting down.

"I noticed." Bonnie smiled. "You know you can talk to me anytime about anything," Bonnie said before laying back down on her side, propping her head up with her forearm.

"I'm angry at Stefan for leaving me. How dare that little bastard cut the umbilical cord?" Damon said playfully and then laid down on the bed. He turned his gaze to Bonnie as he rested his hands on his stomach.

"Awww, well you two had to separate at some point in your lives." Bonnie teased.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Damon turned and looked at the ceiling, a partial smile on his face.

They shared an awkward silence as Damon stared at the ceiling and Bonnie stared at the side of the man's face.

"Talk to me Bonnie, I'm bored." Damon turned on his side, laying his head on his forearm, smiling at Bonnie.

"I don't know what to talk about. You talk to me." Bonnie laughed.

"Come on Bonnie." He smiled.

"Okay, tell me about work?" Bonnie asked.

"Work is great…you know. I'm my own boss. My company seems to be in demand. Things couldn't be better."

Damon and Bonnie talked about their childhood and various other things for a few hours before finally drifting off to sleep around two in the morning. Damon's alarm on his cell phone went off at six. He woke up feeling fully rested even with just four hours of sleep. He looked over at Bonnie and smiled and then rushed away from the bedroom. He quickly showered, washed his face, and then brushed his teeth before quickly getting dressed. His outfit consisted of dark stone washed jeans, a white button down, and his combat boots.

He looked to his watch to see that the time was now six thirty seven. He rushed to the guest room, cracking the door and noticed that Bonnie was still asleep. He walked in to the room, over to Bonnie's bed, and then gently nudged her shoulder.

"Hey you, it's time to get up." He smiled as he tried to wake Bonnie.

"Mmmm, good morning you. What time is it?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"A quarter to seven." Damon answered.

"Yes, work calls." Bonnie lifted herself away from the bed and looked out into the room with a vacant look in her eyes.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," Damon said and then quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bonnie hurried out of bed to shower and get ready for the day. She emerged from the guest bedroom thirty minutes later fully dressed in her grey slacks and pink button down shirt.

"Hey you." Damon chimed. "Here's your coffee with two spoons of crème and two spoons of sugar, just the way you like it." Damon handed Bonnie the cup of coffee as she rounded the kitchen entrance.

"Thank you, and I can't believe you remembered." Bonnie smiled.

Damon leaned against the counter, sipping on his coffee, his shirt still open. He looked over at Bonnie as she took a sip of the hot beverage and raised an eyebrow to her. "How is the coffee?"

"Good, really good. So what time are you coming by to take me to lunch?" Bonnie asked after placing her coffee on the countertop and then walked over to Damon. She mindlessly began buttoning his shirt. Damon looked down at her hands as they closed his top. She finished fastening his shirt, leaving the two buttons on the top undone. Bonnie then unconsciously placed her hands on his chest and then slowly trailed her fingers up and over his shoulders and then around his neck before linking her hands together. Damon looked at her with a painful look on his face, forgetting the question on the table.

"So, what time are you picking me up?" Bonnie asked again as she stared him in the eyes.

"Is twelve o'clock okay?" He asked in a husky voice with a serious look on his face as he instinctively snaked his arms around Bonnie's waste.

"Okay." Bonnie pecked him on the lips and tried to walk away but was pulled back by Damon. He quickly pecked her lips again. Bonnie smiled, not realizing the very real an intimate connection that was evolving between her and her brother in law. She sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast. Damon turned around and firmly gripped the countertop as he stared down at the sink in deep thought with a painful look in his eyes.

* * *

Damon dragged himself around the job sight all morning. His exchanges with Bonnie since she had been at his house weighed heavily on his mind. He hatted himself for enjoying the company of his brother's wife, but he couldn't help it. He felt at his best when around her. She made him happy; she made him feel alive. He felt like he could talk to her about anything, and he did. He finally had Bonnie all to himself, and he didn't want to let her go.

"I've got to find me a girlfriend." He whispered as he looked mindlessly over the blue prints on his desk. Damon widened his eyes and snatched his head to his cell phone. It was a text from Bonnie. He smiled when he saw her name pop up on his phone. He opened the text and began reading.

_Do you miss me? I'm missing you. I sure could use some of your coffee right now…sleepy._ The text read.

A huge grin flashed across Damon's face as he rode back in his chair.

_I'm missing you like crazy too. I hope you're working up an appetite._ Damon texted back.

_I can go for a steak right now…LOL! XOXOXO._ Bonnie answered.

_I'll see you at noon…sharp. Love you._ Damon responded.

_Love you too._ She answered.

Bonnie's text rejuvenated Damon. He sprang to life immediately after hearing from her. He had nothing but smiles and jokes for his men as he strolled around the work sight ironing out problems and supervising his men with leniency. The raven haired man had been a bit of a tyrant lately around the work place, becoming like some of the bosses he hated working for, but Bonnie was exactly what the doctor prescribed. She was the cure for an angry, unhappy, and lonely Damon.

Noon came quick but not quick enough for the raven haired man. He opened the door to the café for Bonnie. She made a B line for the bathroom and Damon was shown to their table by the hostess. Damon sat down and tapped his fingers against the table as he looked around the café waiting for Bonnie.

"Hello sir, my name is Crystal. I'll be your waiter this afternoon. What can I get you to drink, and can I also give you my phone number? Unless there's a Mrs., a girlfriend, or a fiancé. Please don't say no." The woman smiled at Damon and then let put a soft chortle.

Damon chuckled as he lowered his head bashfully. His brother's words then echoed in his mind about finding himself a woman, and then he also thought about how too close for comfort he and his sister in law were becoming.

"Yeah, I'll have a diet coke, and one for my sister in law as well." Damon smiled.

"…and you'll take my number to go too?" Crystal smiled as she continued to flirt with him.

"I would love to have your number Crystal." Damon answered hesitantly and then slouched in the booth seat as he threw an arm over it.

"I promise, you won't regret it." Crystal smiled. "Here are your menus and I'll be back with your drinks, my number, and to take your order." The waitress walked away with a little more pep in her step.

A few moments later Bonnie came rushing to their table. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"I ordered you a diet coke and the waitress asked me for my number." Damon slightly smiled as he looked at Bonnie.

"Oh…oh…okay." Bonnie answered with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Damon looked at her curiously.

"No, it's just that she knows you're here with another woman and she asked you out. That's a little rude, don't you think?" Bonnie inquired with a hint of anger in her voice.

"She probably thought I was alone. I don't think she saw you." Damon answered casually.

"Oh…well I guess that totally makes it better," Bonnie said sarcastically and Damon lightly chuckled.

"You know, you and Stefan were right. I do need to settle down. Who knows, this one could be the one."

"Okay folks, here are your drinks and here is my number, and I forgot to ask you your name." The blonde said as she handed Bonnie and Damon their drinks.

"I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon, and what can I get you and your beautiful sister in law?"

Bonnie widened her eyes as she snatched her head over to Damon, knowing the woman knew who she was to Damon irritated her. They both ordered their food before Crystal made her hasty retreat.

"So what do you think about her?" Damon asked.

"I don't know _her_?" Bonnie rudely shot back, causing Damon to laugh. Bonnie watched carefully as he folded up the piece of paper with Crystal's number on it and stuff it in to his front pocket.

"Do you remember Victoria? The girl you and Stefan said I shouldn't have let get away." Damon asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember her." Bonnie answered as she nodded in thought.

"She called me a couple of weeks ago. She wants us to get back together."

Bonnie chuckled. "No Damon, she is all wrong for you."

"How Bonnie?" Damon chuckled hysterically as he pushed his shoulders up to his neck and then shook his head at his sister in laws response. "When I was with Victoria you kept going on and on about how right the two of us were for each other. Now suddenly everything has changed."

"I just think you need a woman that you can easily click with, and didn't you say that she hated that you had your own business because you weren't spending enough time with her. No…just no. You can do so much better." Bonnie explained sternly.

Damon glared up and then took a sip of his drink. "It really doesn't matter anyway. No one will ever marry a guy like me." He rested his head against his hand and began wallowing in self-pity.

"That is not true. A lot of women would be lucky to have you Damon."

"…and what's so great about me?" Damon asked without looking at Bonnie as he played with the straw in his drink.

Bonnie took him by the hands and smiled. "You are perfect Damon. I love being around you. When I'm in a bad mood you always give me my space and wait for me to come to you. Out of all the men I've dated, you are the only one who seems to get me. Bonnie flashed her brother a dazzling smile as she looked at him in awe and then continued. "You are ambitious. You're romantic. You know how to have fun. You are a perfect gentleman and a great friend. You are everything I want in a man."

Damon widened his eyes as he keyed in to the fact that his sister in law kept talking about the way he made her feel. He swallowed nervously. He suddenly felt like he was on a date with his sister in law. He began to panic. The walls began to close in on him. _She's married to my brother. She's married to my brother._ Damon began to chant in thought.

"I'll be right back." Damon said timidly, his face as white as a ghost.

"Damon, are you okay? You look flushed, like you've seen a ghost?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He rushed out the words and then hurried off. He burst through the door of the bathroom and ran quickly to the sink. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breathe. He turned on the faucet and then rinsed his face with cold water. "Get it together Damon. Get it together." He gave himself a pep talk. He stood in the bathroom for ten minutes before returning to Bonnie, feeling a little more normal. He was happy to be returning to food. He sat down at the table and began stuffing his mouth instantly.

"Slow down." Bonnie giggled.

"I'm really hungry." He answered with a mouth full.

* * *

Damon was glad that lunch was over. He was anxious to go to lunch with Bonnie but by the end of their lunch date he was happy that it was over. He dragged himself around work for the duration of the day anxiously waiting to be off in hopes that everything would return to normal before seeing Bonnie, again.

After picking her up from work, they stopped by the store before going home. They walked around the market like a loving couple as Damon pushed the basket and Bonnie filled the shopping cart with the items she had planned to cook them for dinner.

They made it home a little after six. Bonnie took a quick shower and got in her pajamas. She was surprised to see that Damon had also showered and got in his pajamas as well. "I see you like to strip down after work too." She smiled at him as she set up her lap top on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I hate being in those sweaty and dirty clothes for too long." Damon answered. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered.

"You still haven't heard from my brother I take it?" Damon asked as he poured their drinks.

"No, not yet, I'm hoping to hear from him tonight though. He's been there long enough to have gotten his orders I'm sure." Bonnie responded and then sat her cell phone on the table next to her lap top.

Damon sat their wine glasses down at the table before sitting down in the seat next to Bonnie. He placed his word puzzle down on the table and began working it.

"You like word puzzles?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I'm a lonely old man Bonnie." Damon joked.

"How can you be lonely when you have me?" Bonnie placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

Damon looked down at her hand and then back up at her.

"Oh, my phone." Bonnie snatched her hand away from Damon's, grabbing her phone. "OH, MY GOD, IT IS STEFAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What!?" Damon answered excitedly.

"He wants us to skype." Bonnie responded happily and quickly opened the webcam.

Stefan's face popped up on the computer screen a few minutes later.

"STEFAN!" Damon and Bonnie shouted simultaneously.

"Hey, it's my two favorite people under one roof. Yay." Stefan flashed them a huge loving smile.

"Yes. I love you baby." Bonnie shouted.

"I love you too baby." Damon chimed and then blew his brother a kiss.

Stefan caught the pretend kiss and then placed his hand on his cheek.

"Why did it take you so long to get in contact with me? I was worried." Bonnie inquired sweetly as she smiled.

"Damn baby, I'm not on vacation. Calm down." Stefan answered her in a harsh tone.

Damon frowned up at his brother's response.

"Sorry, geez." Bonnie responded, a sour look replacing her once happy one.

"I don't get you sometimes Bonnie. You act so clueless. I mean you know I'm at war, and you're bitching me out because I didn't call you when I first stepped off the plane. Why can't you just say hey baby, I'm so happy to hear from you."

"It's not like that Stefan, I was worried about you, and I'm just trying to make conversation with you." Bonnie answered in a shaky voice.

"Okay, well…I'm here. Why aren't you at home?" Stefan asked, trying to change the conversation.

"I don't want to stay at home all by myself." Bonnie responded.

"Thanks Damon for taking care of her for me." Stefan smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, sure man. Do you have to go out on the field right away?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm out first thing in the morning. There was a run in with some insurgents yesterday. We lost a man, unfortunately. It's rough out here. I don't think this will be a walk in the park. I'm pretty sure I'll be coming home in a pine box." Stefan explained jokingly.

"Stefan please don't say that," Bonnie's said in a shaky voice her eyes glassed over. Damon widened his eyes at his brother's statement.

"Jesus Bonnie, I'm only joking. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"How are you lightening my mood by telling me these things?"

"You are my wife, and I think it's tragic that I can't have a fucking conversation with you about my day and my work."

"What do you want from my Stefan? I'm here, but I don't want to hear that there's a chance that you could fucking die." Bonnie huffed.

"Whoa whoa…everybody calm down." Damon tried to interject but was ignored.

"Okay Bonnie, tomorrow I'm going to plant fucking trees with the fucking Taliban and we're all going to sit around and talk about world piece while we smoke on a fat blunt. Is that what you want to fucking hear!?" Stefan huffed as he turned red in the face.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie shouted and then ran to the guest bedroom.

"Bonnie wait." Damon tried grabbing her by the wrist but she jerked harshly away from him.

"This is just great." Damon mumbled under his breath as he slide his chair closer to the table and the computer.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Damon." Stefan said with a guilty look on his face.

"Uh…yeah. That was pretty bad Stefan. Dude what the fuck. Why the hell did you say all that shit?" Damon raised his brow to his brother as he twisted his mouth up in frustration.

"Because Damon, I'm afraid and I want to talk to my wife about what's going on. I need her Damon."

"Well you sure do have a fucked up way of letting her know that. Jesus Stefan."

"What do you want me to do Damon? You want me to sugar coat what the hell is going on?"

"No Stefan, but you can ease it in, and why did you have to tell her that someone died?" Damon held his hands up to his shoulders and shrugged hysterically at his brother.

"Because it was on my mind Damon, so you are telling me I can't share my day with the two people I love the most?"

"I'm not saying that Stefan, I'm saying that you need to be more considerate to the people you love the most. We had to say goodbye to you, and for all we know that could have been the last physical goodbye we'll ever get. We'd like to think that it won't be in our delusional little universe. We don't need to be reminded every time we talk to you that there's a possible chance that you could die. I thought we had this fucking conversation not two nights before you left. Just quit it. Quit it man." Damon explained passionately.

Stefan pushed his forehead in to his hands and then ran his linked fingers through his hair and then gripped the back of his neck tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just jealous, hurt, and angry that Bonnie's home in the free world and I'm here."

"I understand that Stefan, but if you don't stop this…you're going to lose Bonnie and you don't want that. Do you Stefan?" Damon looked at his brother seriously.

"No…I don't want to lose her. I love her man. I want to come back home to her. Please tell her to come back."

Damon nodded and then rushed to the bedroom for Bonnie.

"Hey you," Damon said through the cracked door to Bonnie.

"Is he gone?" Bonnie lifted herself up away from the bed, tears still streaming down her face.

"No, he's still online, and he wants to speak with you." Damon answered timidly.

Bonnie got up from the bed and wiped her face as she rushed back to the kitchen with Damon on her heels.

"Hi baby." She answered, still lightly sobbing as she sat down at the kitchen table in front of the lap top.

"Hi baby. Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I love you, but I am so scared and I miss you so much. Please forgive me. I'm not hanging up until you forgive me." Stefan cried through the words.

"Aww baby. I love you, and there's nothing to forgive. I know it's rough. I'm praying for you, and I know God is going to bring you back to me. I know he will. You, me, we have to believe that. You do believe that don't you Stefan." Bonnie cried.

Damon stood leaning against the entrance way of the kitchen, a grave look on his face, his eyes watered as he listened in on their conversation; he squeezed the bridge of his nose but still couldn't stop the tears.

Bonnie and Stefan made up and the three ended the night on a happy note, despite their earlier conversation.

Even though the married couple made up, Bonnie was still depressed. The image of losing Stefan swam around in her head. She turned on the TV and laid lifelessly on the sofa all wrapped up. She forgot that she had promised to make her brother in law her famous lemon peppered chicken.

Damon rushed over to the TV and then turned on the radio. He picked out My Girl by The Temptations and then dragged Bonnie off the sofa.

"No, no, I don't wanna." Bonnie pouted.

"You are going to dance with me and you're going to like it. I can't have you moping around in my house; you're depressing my kitty." Damon and Bonnie looked over at Moke who was sitting comfortable on the couch. The cat meowed and they burst into a fit of laughter.

Bonnie danced with Damon, and as promised, she was indeed happier and felt better. They cooked dinner together as they laughed and talked about their tiff with Stefan and other things. After dinner they cleaned up the kitchen together and talked about their day at work.

When nine o'clock rolled around they both decided to go their separate ways and settle in for the night, but just like the night before, Bonnie couldn't sleep as she watched the entrance way of her room anxiously. It was now half passed ten o'clock, and Damon never came to check on her. Bonnie turned on her back and then sighed as she dazed up at the ceiling.

"Hey Bonnie," Damon said through the bedroom door at ten thirty eight.

Bonnie smiled from ear to ear and then quickly tried to gain her composure. She turned on the lamp sitting on her bed side table and then grabbed a book. "Come in." She called in an alert and raised voice.

"Hey, I can't sleep." Damon looked at her with a sad look on his face. "Can you?" He asked still standing at he door, gripping the doorknob firmly.

"No." Bonnie answered.

Damon walked over to her bed and then laid down beside her before propping his head up with his forearm.

"Do you want to talk?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm a terrible brother."

"How?" Bonnie asked with an inquisitive facial expression.

"Because, Stefan is over there fighting for our country and I'm here with you dancing, and being all happy. It should be him with you. Not me." Damon explained sadly.

"Don't say that Damon. Stefan is afraid, yes, but he wants you to be happy. He wants us both to be happy. He just wants and needs to talk about the possibility that he could die...a lot" Bonnie explained seriously.

Damon inadvertently laughed.

"What?" Bonnie asked curiously, a soft smile settling on her face.

"You, making light of the situation." Damon smiled.

"We have to laugh to keep from crying, right?"

"This is true." Damon answered and they both let out a light chortle.

"Damon, remember the night I asked you if marrying Stefan was a mistake. Do you think we made a mistake?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Damon with glassed over eyes, laying on her side, her head propped up on her forearm.

"It's never a mistake to love someone Bonnie, but you're with him now, and he needs you. Please don't walk out on my brother."

Bonnie sighed. "I wouldn't do that. I love him too much, but I can't help but wonder. Do you think about it?" Bonnie stared at him with a powerful gaze.

Damon couldn't help but think that she was talking about them, but he was too afraid to address the elephant in the room, especially since his brother was away at war. He couldn't be so selfish. The thought of it made him cringe, and then he began to wonder if Bonnie was talking about someone else. He instantly felt more afraid and hurt. Surely, she didn't love some other man. If Bonnie Bennett was going to love another man, it had to be him.

"Are you in love with someone else Bonnie?" Damon asked hysterically as he pushed his brow into his forehead, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh God, Damon, no. Do you really think so little of me?" Bonnie laughed and then threw her pillow at him.

Damon removed the pillow from over his head and then smiled at her. "Good, because you belong to the Salvatore's. It's either me or my brother." Damon said jokingly as he wiggled his eyes at her, but he meant every word of what he said.

Bonnie swallowed nervously. "Oh." She answered, not smiling.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking Bonnie." Damon responded, his facial expression more serious.

"I'm tired." Bonnie said, still looking at Damon with a blank look on her face.

"Okay, goodnight Bonnie." Damon answered sadly and then lifted himself up off the bed.

"No. Please. Don't go." Bonnie sat up quickly on the bed, a somber expression covering her face.

Damon climbed back in the bed and Bonnie turned off the lamp on the night stand.

"On your boat you said that we should help each other while Stefan's away. I'm scared Damon, and I'm so lonely. Will you hold me?"

Damon scooted closer to her. Bonnie turned her back to his front. The man wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled closer to her. "Does this feel better?" Damon asked nervously, his nose in her hair as he spoke against the back of her head.

"You know what's so funny?" Bonnie asked, ignoring his question.

"What." Damon answered in a low husky voice.

"Even when Stefan was here, I was lonely. I hate having to compete with his buddies, and we hardly do anything together anymore. I don't know what to do." Bonnie explained timidly as she looked blankly at the window with glassed over eyes. "Every time I want to give up on him, I think about how we were when we first married. I know _that Stefan_ still exist, but I wonder if I have what it takes to bring him back."

"At the airport, that look in my brother's eyes when he told you that nothing would keep him from you, I believed him, and when he does come home, I know everything will be different between you two."

"You really believe that?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Damon answered and then linked their fingers together over Bonnie's front.

Bonnie squeezed his hand and then turned her gaze up to him. Damon looked down on her with an aching look in his eyes. Bonnie's facial expression mirrored his.

"Everything is going to be okay Bonnie. I promise." Damon whispered as he lightly turned her face to him with his two fingers.

Bonnie slightly lifted her head to Damon and pushed out her lips. Damon kissed her top lip and Bonnie's lips pushed gently back against his. They pulled and pushed their lips away from each other slowly for a minute. Damon finally pulled away, taken a bit of moisture from Bonnie's mouth as their lips parted ways. He looked into her eyes, blue orbs dancing in a sea of green ones for infinitesimal amount of time.

Bonnie closed her eyes and slowly turned her head away. Damon rested his head against the pillow. Everything moved in slow motion to him. He closed his watery eyes and sighed deeply as chills ran fiercely up his spine.

In that moment they were just two lonely people giving one another comfort, neither one of them having a clue that they were so much more than just two lonely people.

"Thank you Damon, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Bonnie. I love you."

"I love you too." Bonnie closed her eyes.

Damon stared at the window in the room with a painful look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter is the set up for all the complicated things to come. Nothing in life worth having is easy to obtain...LOL! I hope I have enough wow factors in this chapter...LOL!

...and also, I love the comments/prompts that were left for my earlier chapters. They were amazing and sooooo inspirational, especially yours Vie. You gave me a few ideas...lol! Thank you so much for what you did for me. MUCH LOVE!

So yes, please leave comments if you feel like it...LOL!

Destined to be Together Chapter 4:

Stefan was casually going about his business as he walked informally along to the mess hall. He felt rejuvenated. His last conversation with Bonnie and Damon went well despite their quarrel earlier on in their exchange. He felt like if he died right now, he would die a happy man. His brother was keeping his wife company, so she wasn't staying at home alone which was something he didn't want for Bonnie. He had been worrying about that off and on since he left home.

If the consequences of going AWOL didn't end with imprisonment, he would have never left his beautiful wife's side. Stefan snatched his head to the sky, hearing a bomb going off near the base was still a bit unnerving for him.

He hadn't been in rotation in a long time so he wasn't yet used to or prepared for the booming sounds of bombs, gun fire, and bullets whizzing by his head. Stefan quickly began his perfect stride again but was slowed once more when he heard a beautiful blonde yelling at the top of her lungs at her laptop computer.

"Why is it so hard to communicate with you? I am your wife. I should be able to tell you how I feel and about the things that are going on in my life."

"Bex, I don't want to talk about bullets flying by and at the head of the woman I love and about how I am going to handle it if you die. I don't want to talk about this with you. I'm done."

"So you don't care that I could die out here. You don't care if I cry myself to sleep at night because I can't talk to my husband about what I'm going through and all the shit that scares me. Everything has to be all about you."

"Bex I'm done talking about this with you. I'm tired of arguing with you."

"What are you saying Billy?" Rebekah calmed herself.

"I'm saying that I love you, but I don't need this shit."

"Fuck you Billy." Rebekah slammed the laptop shut. She jumped up from her chair, almost knocking Stefan down in the process.

"I'm sorry." Rebekah apologized to Stefan. The woman's face was red, her eyes just as enflamed.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked with concern.

"Yes sir. I'm fine."

"I overheard your argument. I'm sorry."

"Oh, thank you, but there's not need for you to be sorry. You're not an ass." Rebekah let out a light chortle. "I'm Private Rebekah Mikaelson by the way." Rebekah held her hand out to the man.

"I'm Sergeant Stefan Salvatore." He took the woman by the hand, holding on to it longer than he should have. "Listen, no one better than me knows how important it is to have someone to communicate with, so if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Have you tried saying all of that twice?" Rebekah smiled, and Stefan lightly chuckled.

"I hope you feel better Rebekah, and it was nice meeting you." Stefan turned to walk away but was halted by the woman's voice.

"You mind if I join you for lunch?" The woman asked.

"I would love it if you joined me for lunch." Stefan smiled politely at Rebekah.

Rebekah and Stefan walked side by side to the mess hall which was located in a large tent across the base. They sat at a table alone across from one another. They ate in silence until Stefan decided to break the ice. He started off the conversation with yes or no questions which lead to a little light banter and general conversation about sports and the weather.

Now it was Rebekah's turn to ask questions. "So are you married?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah. I've been married for seven years."

"How is your wife handling you being here?"

"It's hard on her, but we're working through it." Stefan smiled politely before pushing another fork full of mash potatoes in to his mouth.

"I'm glad someone's marriage can withstand war." Rebekah lightly laughed. She was doing well at hiding her pain.

"Well," Stefan dragged out the word. "Things are not always easy between us. Sometimes our conversations sound a lot like the fight you had with your husband."

"Do you ever feel like walking away?" Rebekah asked.

"I've thought about it, but I can't imagine my life without Bonnie. She's amazing. She's one of a kind." Stefan looked blankly out into to the mess hall, his eyes sparkling in thought of his wife.

"Wow." Rebekah answered in awe.

Stefan looked at the woman bashfully. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. You're in love. It's written all over you. It's beautiful." Rebekah smiled mindlessly at him. She wanted that kind of love too. She picked at her food lazily and then rested her head on her hand. Stefan's comment left her wanting. Depression settled over her instantly.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Stefan extended his hand across the table and clutched hers.

"Thank you." Rebekah looked at the man as she grasped his hand.

* * *

It was Friday night and Damon found himself sulking around the house. It was Bonnie's last night with him and he hated it. He wanted to scream at the world for taken her away from him, but he knew the world would shout back that she wasn't his. After dinner, he retreated to his provisional office. He had to get used to Bonnie not being around, so he felt it best that he spend the last couple of nights off to himself to try and get used to living alone again.

Bonnie was the perfect companion for him. She was super clean, affectionate, playful, and when he wanted and needed his personal space she respected that and didn't bitch him out for it. He also enjoyed the fact that he didn't have to watch sports, and horror movies alone because she enjoyed them as well. With Bonnie, it was whatever.

Damon removed his black framed reading glasses and massaged his eyes. "What's up Moke?" He inquired as he turned to look at his animal. The cat meowed.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her too." Damon answered his pet.

"Knock, knock." Bonnie poked her head through the slightly opened door.

"Hey you?" Damon asked and then bulged his eyes at her attire.

Bonnie walked into the room, a sad look painted across her face. She was wearing a pair of her gym shirts and one of Damon's button down shirts.

"Why the long face?" Damon placed his glasses on his desk, turning his chair around to face Bonnie. He looked over at the gloomy looking woman with a stoic look on his face.

Bonnie plopped down in to the saucer chair across the room from Damon. She folded her legs underneath her bottom and pushed her forehead into her hand.

"Is it crazy, and am I a bad person for not wanting to go home?" She laughed absurdly at herself. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind me wearing your shirt." Bonnie grabbed the shirt as she looked at Damon for approval.

Damon chuckled as he lowered and lifted his head. "No, you're not crazy, and honestly, I don't want you to leave, and I think you look pretty damn hot in my shirt." Damon winked.

"Really!" Bonnie clapped her hands together with glee. "Well great. The last thing I want to do is wear my welcome out."

"No way Bonnie! I'm glad you're here. You're my best friend. You're everything I want in a woman." Damon rushed out the words before turning around to face his computer, checking his inbox for incoming mail. He was completely oblivious to what he had just said to his sister in law.

Bonnie smiled senselessly as she widened her eyes at the man's comment.

"Mmm, you're smiling." Damon got up from his chair and walked over to Bonnie. He took her by the hands and pulled her up to her feet. He then quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. The woman quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You did this to me Damon Salvatore. You made me smile, again."

"Well Bonnie Salvatore, you make me more than just smile. I love having you around here, and if you want to stay longer, you can." Damon's tone was more serious.

"I would love that. Thank you." Bonnie rubbed noses with the man before kissing him on the lips. Damon smiled at her before kissing her back. Before they knew it, they were enraptured in a series of tender pecks. Damon moaned against her lips as he briskly rubbed and tugged gently at her blouse. The kisses were moist and tender, as Damon's lips clasped over Bonnie's top lip and then her bottom one.

"Mmm, yourself; you have the best sugar mister." Bonnie cupped Damon's cheeks, gently pushing his face from side to side before giving his nose a gentle nudge. "I'm going to make us some popcorn, and put on a movie. What are you in the mood to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch is okay with me. I'll be there in a minute; I need to answer a few work emails." Damon smiled.

Bonnie pulled away from him, still smiling. Damon gave her a gently pat on her bottom as she strolled out the door. The woman grabbed her bottom and giggled. Again, they shared another incredible intimate moment, neither one addressing it. It didn't even dawn on them that their actions were severely inappropriate. They were completely oblivious as to what was happening between them.

They both went on about their business, forgetting all about their not so innocent and very intimate moment. Damon went straight back to work answering work related emails and Bonnie rushed off to the kitchen to prepare their snacks for movie night.

Bonnie moved around the kitchen happily as she hummed underneath her breath. She popped a bag of popcorn in to the microwave and then grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet. She then rushed over to the TV and picked out a horror movie for them to watch and then skedaddled back to the kitchen to finish preparing their snacks when Damon decided to make his presence known.

"Alright, I'm done." Damon stated as he strolled in to the room and over to Bonnie. He leaned back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. He smiled mindlessly and sweetly at Bonnie before grabbing the empty popcorn bag from off the counter. He picked it up and walked it over to the garbage can. He opened up the lid and immediately widened and squinted his eyes at Bonnie's birth control pills laying at the top of the trash can. He reached down and picked them up.

"Hey? What is this?" Damon asked, wearing a serious face as he held the pills up to Bonnie. He then chuckled ridiculously to hide the other emotions that were welling up inside of him.

"You remember…Stefan wants to start a family, and I've been thinking a lot about what he said, so I decided to throw them away." Bonnie explained uneasily as she cut her eyes up at her brother in law.

"Oh." A grim look covered Damon's face.

"What is it? You don't have to hide what you're thinking from me Damon." Bonnie explained.

"Look...don't take this the wrong way, but you and Stefan argue with each other _a lot_. Don't you want to see how things work out between you two first before you try to start a family?" Damon explained with a hint of frustration in his voice. He was simultaneously concerned and jealous of Bonnie and Stefan.

"But you said you believe that when he comes home things will be different." The woman looked at him for affirmation.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think you and Stefan should rush into starting a family. That's all." Damon walked over to Bonnie and cupped her chin between his finger and thumb.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Is it too late to take one? How many days have you skipped?" Damon asked in frustration, his top lip slightly curled.

"The last time I had one was the morning Stefan left." Bonnie answered.

"What?" Damon pushed his hands out in front of him. "How long does the pill stay in your system? Will you get pregnant right away?" The man frowned up in thought.

"Look at you being all big brotherly. It's adorable." Bonnie pinched the jealous man's cheeks.

Damon pushed his head back to the ceiling annoyed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Look Damon. I am not going to continue taking the pill. There are other ways to prevent pregnancy you know." Bonnie grabbed the pills from his hands and threw them back into the garbage.

"Okay, I'll let it go." Damon stated in a defeated tone as he rolled his eyes.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"Hummm," Damon hummed in thought and then leaned against the counter. "I've had a long hard week at work. I need a break; maybe being on the water will help clear my head. We can do a little fishing and maybe swim if you want." He suggested.

"That sounds nice." Bonnie nodded before pouring the second bag of popcorn in to the bowl.

"…and this time…it will be just you and me. Although, I wish Stefan were here too." Damon pulled two diet sodas from the refrigerator.

"That's what makes this entire thing bitter sweet." Bonnie looked blankly at the bowl of popcorn. "Maybe I shouldn't go. I feel guilty for having so much fun while Stefan's away." She sat down at the kitchen table, placing the bowl of popcorn in front of her.

"Nope." Damon shook his head. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself. Stefan doesn't want you to be sad Bonnie."

"I feel like I need to do this tour of duty with him, right?" She looked at Damon for confirmation.

The woman's comment tickled Damon. "Really Bonnie? You're going to do Stefan's tour of duty with him? Stefan doesn't want that for you." He retorted hysterically, shaking his head at Bonnie.

"But I feel horrible Damon. I'm going to be out on the water frolicking around with you while his over there getting shot at and killing people. I can't."

"I know you feel guilty. I feel guilty too, but we can't do this to ourselves." An awkward silence fell over the room as they sat in thought, staring at each other. "I know what will make you feel better." Damon suggested.

"What?"

"Write him a letter about all the things you're doing and take a bunch of naked pictures of yourself." Damon winked.

"You think?" Bonnie raised a brow curiously.

"Yeah. This way it's like he's here with you. It will be a way for you to communicate with him while he is away...even though he won't be able to respond immediately to you or maybe not at all if you forget to mail him the letter." Damon laughed.

"OH! OH!" Bonnie jumped up excitedly. "I know what to do. I can video tape our outings and myself around the house, and when he comes home I can show him all the things we did while he was away."

"Yeah!" Damon became excited as well. "Okay, yeah." He nodded coolly. "So now that we've figured all this out…do you still want to watch a movie or do you want to go to K-mart and buy yourself a pair of army fatigues?" He looked at the woman impassively as he opened his soda.

Bonnie grabbed a hand full of popcorn and tossed it at Damon as she giggled underneath her breath.

"What?" Damon looked at Bonnie oddly, raising a brow curiously at her. He then got up from the table before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and then motioned to the living room with his head. "Come on."

Damon started up their movie. They watched the movie and finished off the popcorn in less than an hour. As the movie dragged on, Bonnie cuddled closer to her brother in law, and he quite enjoyed it. "Are you uncomfortable?" He looked down at the woman as the words slipped from his lips in a low husky voice.

"Yeah." She nodded.

The way Bonnie looked when she nodded gave Damon a mental boner. She was absolutely adorable in his button down shirt, glossy lips, flawless skin, and short gym shorts, showing off her beautifully toned legs. He was centimeters away from her luscious lips that he had kissed so many thousands of times before, her hot breath in his face. Damon could feel himself drifting towards her. He quickly jumped up off the couch, grabbing the throw.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked in a soft voice, causing Damon's loins to quiver as he looked down on her with an lustful look in his eyes.

"Lay down. I'll cover you with the throw." Damon's voice cracked as he spoke the words lazily, looking at Bonnie with a painful and powerful gaze.

"Lay down here with me." Bonnie looked up at him with doe eyes, her glossy lips partially opened. She bit her bottom lip nervously. The woman grabbed the tail end of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

Damon's member violently twitched underneath his thin pajama bottoms. "Okay, get up." He directed. He laid down on the sofa, his head slowly lowered onto the toss pillows. He held the throw up, waiting for Bonnie to join him. She laid slowly down on top of him, looking into his eyes all the while.

"Is this okay?" She asked as she propped her thin body up on top of his broad chiseled covered chest.

"Yes." Damon's voice cracked again under the pressure. "He lifted his head and kissed her lips, letting them linger. Bonnie's lips pushed gently back. She pulled slowly away from him. They gazed at each other knowingly. This was the first time that they had physically acknowledged their inappropriate actions. But they dare not speak of it, because than it would make it real. They would have to address all those not so innocent moments previously, and then punish themselves further by vowing to stay away from each other in order to protect Stefan.

Bonnie laid her head on his chest. She squeezed her body to his as she closed her eyes. She grabbed ahold of Damon's shoulders, easing her body up his, draping her left leg over his waist. The move inadvertently placed Damon's member right up against the split in her valley.

Bonnie unconsciously rotated her hips, not a malicious act on her part. She was honestly trying to get more comfortable on top of the hard body she rested on. Her valley rubbed against Damon's bulging shaft. The man widened his eyes in shock as he felt the woman's heat against his already aching member. It was wonderful. He rotated his hips, his bottom dug deep in to the sofa as he slowly moved his member against her core once more.

Bonnie answered him. She rotated her hip slowly on top of his, not once, not twice, but three times. Damon closed his eyes and rested his hand on his forehead. He wanted to blow his brains out. He was in hell. This was his brother's wife, and here he was coping feels with her and loving it. He was here happy with Bonnie when it should have been his brother. The devil inside of him woke. Damon started thinking of ways to keep feeling this wonderful feeling without it being sinful, but then something more powerful took over, his love for his brother. He opened his water eyes. He was heavy with guilt. It felt like someone had dropped an anvil on him.

"Bonnie."

"Yes."

"Maybe we should call it a night."

"You don't want to finish the movie?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." He answered in dry voice.

They got up off the couch before Bonnie said goodnight to her brother in law and then went to bed. Damon turned off everything and cleaned up the small mess they made. He then dragged himself to bed. He hit the mattress hard. He had to face the inevitable truth. Bonnie was the right woman for him, and he was fallen in love with her. He was so distraught over his feelings for her and for betraying his brother, the man he loved more than life itself, that he began to think dangerous thoughts.

He suddenly felt like he didn't want to live anymore, because in his heart he knew that Bonnie Bennett felt something for him, he could tell by her actions and the way she treated him. If she wasn't in love with his brother, he felt like they would have a fighting chance.

Damon began to feel weaker than he had ever felt in his whole life. The weight of his incredible loneliness coupled with the fact that the woman he wanted so badly was with his brother sat right on his chest like a ton of bricks. He had to keep his true feelings bottled up inside of him when all he really wanted to do was run up to the nearest mountain top and declare his love for Bonnie Bennett to the world.

_She's my brother's wife. She's my brother's wife,_ he chanted in thought. He dragged himself out of bed; it took everything in him to walk to his bedroom door and lock it. He then walked to his closet and pulled down his hand gun. He stared down at it for several moments with tears in his eyes contemplating his suicide.

Rather than commit adultery with his brother's wife, breaking all their hearts, he felt it would be better to take his own life, just remove himself from the equation all together. It was easier for him to die than love this woman who was totally off limits to him. When it came to Stefan and Bonnie, Damon could be a very selfless human being, except for in this moment when his heart was cruelly leading him into making a very selfish and devastating decision.

He collapsed against the wall. His body drifted slowly down to the floor. He began to cry. He closed his eyes before placing the gun against the roof of his mouth. He shut his eyelids so tightly that it hurt; his body tensed up before he pulled the trigger. Damon flinched violently at hearing the sound of the hammer hitting the gun. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing he had failed at his attempt to take his own life.

He slowly lowered the weapon and then opened the chamber; he laughed. The chamber could hold six bullets at a time and there were only three bullets inside. Damon took this as a sign. He realized in this moment he needed to have faith that God would bless him with someone who would be perfect for him. He realized he needed to be strong, for Bonnie and for Stefan.

"God, I am so pathetic." He lightly laughed absurdly at himself, again. "I'm fallen in love with her. Bonnie Bennett is the perfect woman for me, but she's my brother's wife." He sighed deeply, his chest rose and fell slowly as he took in a gulp of air. "I need my brother. God bring him back to me." Damon sniffled through his supplication. "If Stefan were here, I would have the strength to fight these feelings. Give me a sign God. What should I do?"

Damon looked at his bedroom door. He hoped with all his heart that Bonnie would walk through it, screaming at the top of her lungs that she loved him, because surely that would be a sign that they were destined to be together. He laughed again through his tears because even if she wanted to walk through the door she couldn't, because he locked it.

He got up, put the gun away, and then dragged himself over to the door. He unlocked it and left it slightly ajar. He had been the one to seek Bonnie out every night since she had been there. It was like her heart was summoning him. He wanted to know was it a two way street? Was it just him doing all the fallen? Was Bonnie just using him as a crutch, someone to take away the loneliness while Stefan was away? He laid in bed on his back. He watched the door for over an hour before given up. He turned on his side, a devastating look on his face.

"Damon." her soft voice called to him.

The raven haired man pushed himself away from the bed slowly, looking at Bonnie with glassed over eyes.

"I'm still not used to sleeping alone. Is it okay if I lay in bed beside you?" She stated after strolling over to Damon's bed, fiddling with her fingers anxiously. She stood in front of him, pushing her hair behind her ear waiting for an answer. Damon grabbed her hand in a trance like state, leading her in to bed. He scooted over, lifting up the covers for Bonnie to climb in beside him. They each laid on their sides, propping their heads up with their forearms, partially smiling at each other. Damon ran his fingers down her face. Bonnie closed her eyes as his fingers lightly swept over her eyelids.

The woman scooted closer to him. She ran her fingers down the side of his head and through his hair. She stared at him in wonderment. They both knew what they were feeling in this moment but there was this big gapping whole between them, Stefan. They couldn't speak of their forbidden love even if they wanted to.

Bonnie leaned in to Damon, looking down on him. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away slowly, still holding his gaze. Before her head could hit the pillow, the man grabbed her by the neck and kissed her lips. It was a moist hard lingering kiss. He pulled away from her, his thumb gently massaging her lower jaw, both of them looked at each other knowingly. Damon swallowed hard as he and Bonnie stared at each other in a daze.

"I do love Stefan with all my heart." Bonnie declared in a shaky voice. It was her beat around the bush way of declaring her love for Damon, without making it real.

"I know. You are a good wife Bonnie." He said to her slightly above a whisper still gently holding on to her neck.

"I don't feel like it." Bonnie's eyes began to water.

"Well you are, and don't you ever think differently." Damon stared at her. He found it hard to look away. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Bonnie answered with a stoic look on her face. She turned around in his arms and scooted her back closer to his front. Damon cradled her as he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. They easily fell asleep with Damon cradling Bonnie in his arms.

* * *

Stefan and his men were sent out on a search and terminate mission.

He moved around the building in a stealthy manner, pushing the thought of his wife to the four corners of his mind so he could stay focused on staying alive. Stefan peered around the corner of a wall inside the abandoned building. He was locked and loaded. He could hear one of the perpetrator's trying to creep about the building, using women and children as his bullet proof vest.

People who used religion to hide behind their foreboding ways made Stefan sick to his stomach. But one thing was for sure, he was going to kill these bastards, and he was going to make it through this tour of duty alive and well. Stefan was going to make it back home to Bonnie no matter what the cost.

"Stefan, look out!" The private shouted.

Stefan quickly dodged the propelling sharp dagger like Neo from the Matrix. If the soldier hadn't alerted him to the attack, his dog tags would have been going home to his wife instead. He quickly dodged the weapon but never lost sight of the enemy. There was no time to think about his almost death. He prayed for over thirty minutes before stepping away from the safe haven of their base, which really wasn't all that safe in retrospect, but he made sure he was covered by God's protection.

Whilst Stefan kept his eye on this one perpetrator, he was completely oblivious to the one sneaking up behind him, but this man had something so profound and wondrous by his side that no weapon wield against him would succeed.

An ominous feeling came over Stefan, a feeling he had never felt in his entire life; it was as if he were Frodo Baggins from the Shire and his gun was the glowing dagger forewarning him of danger. Stefan inconspicuously eased his hand down to his military knife. Once he got a firm grip on the handle he turned around with the speed of Flash Gordon, plunging the weapon in to the man's neck.

Stefan looked into his enemy's eyes as he grabbed the gaping hole in his neck, trying to stop the fountain of blood from spewing from his wound.

"Whew! You the man!" Brian jumped up and down; he was astounded by his sergeant's vampire like reflexes. The soldier's loud mouth alerted the still lurking enemy to their location; Stefan's heroicness didn't stop there. He quickly pulled his side arm from his holster, shooting his enemy between the eyes; the man fell to the ground with a thud.

Brian turned around looking at his almost would be killer in shock. The man was two seconds away from having his dog tags snatched off his neck.

"Shut your god damn mouth private. You've could've gotten us killed." Stefan said through gritted teeth as he pinned the man to the wall.

"Sir, yes Sir." The man answered dryly.

Stefan and his men returned to the base alive and well. A big part of him wanted to call Bonnie and tell her about his day, but he was afraid that their conversation would turn into a war of words, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Bonnie.

Stefan quickly removed his clothes and then jumped in to the shower. He slightly smiled as the hot water ran over his body, washing the blood and dirt away from his heroic day. As he scrubbed and lathered up his body, thoughts of Rebekah began to drift into his mind. He felt sorry for her. He didn't know the situation with her entire family but her husband was low life scum and he gathered that much in the brief encounter he witnessed between the blonde and her other half.

The shower had a time limit so Stefan had to make it quick. He knew right away that he wanted to share the events of his day with Rebekah. He had just met the woman but he was already comfortable with her.

Before visiting with the rest of his comrades, he decided to write a letter to Bonnie. There had been several things on his mind that he wanted to tell his wife, but time hadn't permitted.

After dressing, he pulled out his tablet and pin from underneath his cot. He got comfortable on top of his bed and began writing. He quickly moved his pen across the paper, the words flowed so easily from his soul.

_Dear Bonnie, _

_I miss you incredibly. I miss your smile; your gentle touch, and holding you in my arms. _

_Ha! I know it's funny me communicating with you this way. We've been arguing too much lately, and it's all my fault not yours. I want to return home a changed man. I want to be the husband you've always wanted and needed me to be. _

_Every time I walk outside of our protective barrier here at camp, I'm going to think of you. Seeing your face fuels my will to survive, my will to love, and my will to be happy. _

_This won't be a long letter, but these words have been in my heart since I made it here. I couldn't hold on to them any longer. _

_I know things with us are hard, but I know in my heart that we are destined, destined to be together. _

_I love you, with all my heart. _

_Your husband and best friend, Stefan_

Stefan folded up the letter then kissed it before placing it in to his shirt pocket. He collected his thoughts and emotions before leaving to find Rebekah.

He smiled at his friends sitting around a large fire laughing, joking, and enjoying the cool night. He finally spotted the blonde. He was oblivious to the twinkle in his eyes as he gazed over at the woman.

"Rebekah." He called to her.

"Hi Sergeant." Rebekah looked at him, flashing him a sweet smile.

"Is this seat taking?" Stefan asked once reaching her.

"No, please." Rebekah motioned to the chair for him to sit.

Stefan sat down next to her, leaning forward in his chair, linking his hands together in front of him.

"I heard about your superhero moment today. You're pretty bad ass." Rebekah stated.

Stefan chuckled. "No, I'm not a superhero. I'm just blessed."

"So not only are you a superhero, you're a God fearing man as well," she paused. "God I wish I had met you before I met the meat head I'm married too."

Stefan blushed.

"You are a very beautiful woman Rebekah. I'm sure you will meet someone new who is worthy of you."

Rebekah widened her eyes at his response. The two shared a long awkward silence.

"What makes you think I'll even live to find Mr. Right?" Rebekah lightly chuckled, trying to break the quietness.

"This is true." Stefan let out a soft chortle. "Well maybe you'll meet him in heaven."

"Oh, you're a superhero and a comedian." Rebekah mocked. "Oooh, wrestling time. I want in, I want in." Rebekah chimed. She jumped up out of her chair and ran over to the provisional fighting ring. Stefan quickly got up and followed her.

"Who wants to take on my girl?" Big D raised Rebekah's arm, showcasing her to all their comrades.

"I think I can take her." Stefan smiled.

"Sergeant, you want in?" The man asked astounded.

"Yup." Stefan and Rebekah stared at one another with a ravenous look in their eyes.

"Alright, let's do it." The man stated and then cleared the area.

People started placing their bets whilst Stefan and Rebekah put on their boxing gloves and protective gear.

They were finally ready. They walked out to the center of their peers and began circling each other. They circled each other for well over five minutes; it wasn't until someone heckled them and teased them about being killed before getting entertainment from the two that Rebekah decided to take action. She swung at Stefan. He successfully dodged her approaching blow.

Stefan couldn't explain what was going on with him. He really didn't want to fight Rebekah, but he wondered what it would feel like to touch her. He blinked his eyes, hoping the move would shake the lustful thought from his mind. The move caused him to spring to action, but he was thrown off kilter by the thoughts that swam around in his mind. Rebekah punched him in the gut three times and then delivered an uppercut, sending Stefan tumbling to the ground.

The men taunted him about being beat up by a girl. He laughed, and then quickly got to his feet, but this time he wasn't going down without a fight. Rebekah came at him with a series of right and left hooks. Stefan successfully blocked all her blows, but to the man's horror, the fight had took an ugly turn. The woman grew angry, her anger allowed her to overpower Stefan. She pounded against the man with vigor; Rebekah found herself releasing all her rage out and onto the man. Stefan could see the rage in her eyes, so he balled himself up on the desert floor and let the woman have at him. But dozens of deafening blows had finally become too much.

He snatched off his gloves, grabbed the woman by her ankles, tripping her and then pinned her to the ground. "Enough!" He spat. Both their chest rose and fell as they tried to capture their breath. He gazed down into her eyes, there was so much pain in them. They stayed in that position for a little over five minutes, all sprawled out on the ground. One of Stefan's legs was between hers whilst the other one rested on the ground. The others had collected their money and went about their business.

"Are you done?" Stefan huffed.

Rebekah nodded and Stefan helped her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I do."

"What?" She raised a brow curiously.

"You're hurting, and you needed a release. Now come on tiger." Stefan grabbed her by the shoulders and massaged them for a tick before marching her over to their seats. "My offer to be a shoulder is still on the table."

They sat down, not saying a word. Stefan looked at the woman worriedly as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I thought I wanted to fight for my husband, but I can't. There's no more fight left in me." Rebekah said absentmindedly.

Stefan clutched her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"My last night at home," Stefan took a long pause. "My wife asked me to dance with her, and I didn't." His voice became shaky. "I missed out on leaving her with a beautiful memory," he paused again. "Maybe I can make up for that. Will you dance with me?" Stefan got to his feet, holding out his hand for the woman. Rebekah took his hand and got to her feet. They began slow dancing to Eric Clapton's Blue eyes Blue. Stefan believed that creating a beautiful memory with Rebekah would erase his terrible mistake with Bonne.

The woman cried a little bit in his arms as Stefan held her close, rocking her from side to side as he rested their hands against his chest. They slow danced with one another until the song ended.

"Uh oh, a fast song. Do you want to keep dancing?" Stefan asked.

"What, you can't dance white boy?"

"Whoa hey, I have moves." Stefan smiled.

Rebekah turned around, raising her hands to the sky. She snapped her fingers and closed her eyes as she rocked from side to side, moving her hips to the rhythm. Stefan watched her for a tidbit and then joined in. He dipped low and then popped back up and started slow grinding against the woman's backside; Rebekah then grinded her bottom up against his front. Stefan took ahold of her waist, turning her around to him and began rocking her from side to side to the beat as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Oooh look at you." Rebekah laughed. She rested her arms on his shoulders and linked her hands behind his neck as they continued to rock to the beat.

"You don't feel guilty for having so much fun while your wife is probably at home worried sick about you?"

"She would want me to be happy." He answered.

"But if she knew you were dancing with another woman, grinding all up on her ass and rubbing your hands all over her hips that might not make her happy." Rebekah taunted.

"We're just dancing Bex."

"…and who said you could call me Bex."

"May I call you Bex?" Stefan pushed his face in to hers and then cocked his head to the side.

Rebekah looked at him with a ravenous look in her eyes. "Hmmm, I will have to get back to you on that."

"Ahhh, that's cold. I offer you my friendship. I let you beat my ass, and I can't call you Bex?" Stefan asked hysterically.

"Ugh, whatever." Rebekah retorted.

Stefan and Rebekah spent the rest of the night talking about how they preferred dying in battle, and what they would do if they made it back home alive. They had only met the day before but they communicated with one another as if they had known each other all their lives.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were down at the port around nine that morning. The man lounged around the deck in his jeans, sneakers, and no shirt. Bonnie loafed about in her bikini, a lace long sleeve sarong, and her flip flops.

They fished for a few hours and talked about general things and they enjoyed long and pleasant silences in between. Bonnie filmed Damon reeling in some pretty big game. She was sure that Stefan would love to see some of his brother's big catches and Damon filmed Bonnie lounging around the boat and standing on the bow with her hair blowing in the wind. He absolutely adored the candid moments of the beautiful woman so he was sure that his brother would as well.

After filming, Damon did a little more fishing whilst Bonnie laid around.

"Shit!" Damon hollered when Bonnie touched the back of his neck with the cold soda.

"Um hum, pay back from last weekend." Bonnie teased before kneeling down and throwing her arm around Damon's neck. She kissed him on his cheek as she handed him the drink.

The woman tried to walk away but the man grabbed her by the neck and brought her gently back down to him and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Thank you." Damon smiled.

Bonnie smiled back at him before turning her attention back to what was in front of her as she rushed back to her seat. She laid back in the chair, pushing up her right knee before taking a swig of her drink. Damon couldn't take his eyes off his sister in law. All he had was this moment and the occasionally pecks on the lips which were becoming more erotic and dangerous the closer they became.

"Hey I got something." Damon gripped the fishing pole firmly. He reeled in his catch quickly. Bonnie rushed over to marvel at his accomplishment. Damon reeled in a tiny fish. He frowned up at the petite thing.

"Omigod Damon, it's so cute. You have to let it go."

"Hell no, this is lunch."

"Noooo." Bonnie pouted.

"Your crocodile tears won't work this time sweetheart." Damon shook his head ridiculously at Bonnie's comment whilst he unhooked the fish from his line and then placed it in to the cooler. The raven haired man turned his back for one minute to set up his line before throwing it out again. Bonnie used the distraction to free the fish. She peeped at Damon to make sure the coast was clear as she blindly eased the lid off the cooler. She then hurriedly dumped the man's game overboard.

Damon snatched his head to the sound of the splash before yelling out at his sister in law. "BONNIE! WHAT THE HELL!" Damon gripped the rails of the boat watching his fish swim away.

"Oops." Bonnie put her hand over her mouth, and then linked her hands in front of her as she twisted her body from side to side like a little girl.

The raven haired man looked at her with a scowl on his face. "Oops. You let my fish go. Your dinner for tonight and all you have to say is oops. Bonnie what the hell?"

"You still have bait. Catch some more." Bonnie motioned to the bait and then placed her hands on her hip as she pushed out her right knee, smiling astutely at Damon all the while.

Damon peered down into the empty cooler and then back at Bonnie with a glaring look on his face. Before Bonnie knew it, Damon was after her. The short woman was surprisingly quick as she ran around the boat ducking and dodging the laughing man. He finally caught up to her, swooping her up in to his arms, lifting her high into the air. Bonnie screamed and laughed as she was being lifted into the air repeatedly. They horse played for a few minutes before Damon placed her gently back down onto the deck, still cradling her in his embrace.

He began swaying the woman gently from side to side in his arms, his front to her back. Damon pushed his cheek up against Bonnie's and closed his eyes as he lovingly squeezed her to him. The woman turned her gaze to the blue eyed man, catching his blue orbs staring back at her. She turned around slowly in his arms and began trailing her thin fingers up his bare chest, feeling the heat of his body against the palm of her hands.

They gazed into each other's eyes desirously. Damon could no longer fight the allure of Bonnie and began to drift in to her for a kiss. He closed his eyes as he approached her lips; the tip of his nose gently rubbed up against hers. Bonnie turned away from the kiss. This wasn't an innocent peck Damon was going in for, the look in his ravenous eyes had revealed this to her.

Damon straightened his back, still holding his gaze with the woman. He placed his hand on her right cheek and caressed it with his thumb, He smiled at Bonnie, the action affirming to her that he respected her decision.

Damon turned to walk away but she couldn't let him go. She pulled gently at the loop on his jeans. Damon cupped her chin between his thumb and finger, tilting her head up to him. He pecked her lips sweetly, tenderly, taking away a little moisture from her lips as he pulled away from the chaste kiss. He placed another tender kiss on her lips before releasing the passion welling up inside of him.

He pushed the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. Bonnie grabbed ahold of his jeans with a death grip as she parted her lips, allowing him entry.

Damon slowly pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He moaned as his tongue swept gently across Bonnie's. The woman gently swirled her tongue around Damon's. They were doing it, they had finally arrived at a whole new level of their kissing game. The man took her face in to his hands, steading her as their kiss deepened. Damon was practically swallowing her face as his head bobbed and weaved over hers, their tongues fighting for dominance over the others as they swirled around in harmony. He was tasting her lips and tongue and they were heaven in and against his mouth and Damon's mauve lips and tongue were heaven in and against Bonnie's mouth.

Damon's tongue finally parted ways with Bonnie's warm moist mouth. He finished off their first kiss with a successions of luscious moist pecks, his lips clasping over her top lip and then over her bottom one. He finally ended the kiss for good and then rested his forehead against Bonnie's, trying to gain his equanimity, both of them lightly quivered underneath the blazing sun from their very first earth trembling and mesmerizing kiss.

Damon suddenly broke away from their embrace, jolting Bonnie back to reality. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the cabin. She trailed behind him with a whipped appearance. Damon laid down onto the couch. The woman looked down on him in a trance like state. The blue eyed man sat up, grabbing Bonnie by the waist. She rested a knee between his legs as she gripped his wrist, trying to steady herself from the strong man's embrace as he practically lifted her off the ground to bring her closer to him. They drifted down to the tiny sofa together, still gazing into each other's eyes longingly.

Damon knew what Bonnie needed. He always knew what she needed, but she had to ignore the fact that he was so right for her because she had already made vows before God to his brother.

Fate was cruel to Bonnie. She would have never known about this man, her soul mate, if it weren't for her husband, a man she had come to love over the years, despite how wrong she believed they were for each other.

Bonnie laid on top of Damon, her heart heavy with pain and guilt. He covered her with the throw and began caressing and massaging her back tenderly, comforting her in her time of need. His touch made her forget all about her agony and her remorse, that Damon himself had help create. It felt so right laying in Damon's arms that Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she ran her thin fingers over his naked chiseled chest. Bonnie and Damon had finally gave way to their inner passion, but at what cost?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE BEAUTIFUL PROMPTS! KEEP THEM COMIN! MUCH LOVE!

I really need a second pair of eyes or maybe even a third set of eyes…LOL, so I realized I had repeat sentences in my last chapter and also labeled some things incorrectly.

I also made another horrible discovery. Somehow I inadvertently saved crooked as crocked in Microsoft office so I just corrected that in several copies as well…my bad.

So what use to be this in DTBT Chapter 4:

_He collapsed against the wall. His body drifted down to the floor. He began to cry. He closed his eyes before putting the gun against the roof of his mouth. __He closed his eyes, pursing them shut__. He shut his eyelids so tightly that it hurt; his body tensed up before he pulled the trigger. He heard the gun hammer hit the barrel but the gun didn't go off. __He lowered the weapon and then opened the barrel;__ he laughed. It was a six shot gun and there were only three bullets in it. Damon took this as a sign. He realized in this moment he needed to have faith that God would bless him with someone who would be perfect for him. He realized he needed to be strong, for Bonnie and for Stefan._

Is now this:

"_He collapsed against the wall. His body drifted slowly down to the floor. He began to cry. He closed his eyes before placing the gun against the roof of his mouth. He shut his eyelids so tightly that it hurt; his body tensed up before he pulled the trigger. Damon flinched violently at hearing the sound of the hammer hitting the gun. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing he had failed at his attempt to take his own life._

_He slowly lowered the weapon and then opened the chamber; he laughed. The chamber could hold six bullets at a time and there were only three bullets inside. Damon took this as a sign. He realized in this moment he needed to have faith that God would bless him with someone who would be perfect for him. He realized he needed to be strong, for Bonnie and for Stefan."_

**Destined to be Together Chapter 5: Just Bonnie and Damon part II**

Bonnie and Damon continued to lay in each other's arms, not saying a word to one another since their very first hot and very passionate kiss. The woman caressed the man's chest lovingly as she squeezed her soft cheeks against his warm chest, but she no longer wore a smile on her face. Even though it felt so right being in her brother in laws arms, she knew it wasn't right.

Damon stared blankly at the ceiling of the cabin as he lightly caressed Bonnie's back and occasionally kissed her forehead. Now that he had tasted his sister in laws sweet tongue, he couldn't keep his hands and lips off of her, and like his sister in law, he too began to feel the sting of overwhelming guilt settling over him. He knew in this moment that God wasn't smiling down on him for being in love with his brother's wife, and he knew furthermore that there would be a heavy price to pay for sneaking around with his brother's wife as well.

Damon was a grown man; he knew he should have done everything within his power to stay away from Bonnie, especially knowing that his feelings for her were so tender. But he couldn't stay away from this woman, no matter how hard he tried.

From the first time he saw Bonnie, which was the day that Stefan brought her home to meet him and his parents. He remembered it just like it was yesterday as well as what she wore. She walked through the door of his parent's home all cuddled up next to Stefan in a gold halter top dress that was four inches above her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail that she wore swept over her shoulder, and her lips were a golden shimmery color. He knew from that moment on that there was something special about her, and since Bonnie had been married to his brother, he got the privilege of truly getting to know her, and that she was the perfect woman for him in every way.

So many times Damon wanted to tell his brother to end his marriage to Bonnie each and every time he came crying woe is me to him when he and Bonnie couldn't see eye to eye on small and big things alike, but he knew how much Bonnie and Stefan loved one another, so he found himself playing counselor and referee in their temperamental marriage. But now laying here in his tiny boat with the woman of his dreams in his arms, he wished that he had been honest with his brother from the start. It could have saved them all the heartache that he feared that was soon to come.

Damon closed his eyes and exhaled. He realized in this moment that he couldn't keep making the same mistake of not speaking up about his true feelings for Bonnie. He had finally grasped the fact that he was being incredibly selfish and that if he didn't divulge his frame of mind now, he and Bonnie would ultimately cross that line, and he didn't want that, or even worse, he could lose her forever and he didn't want that either.

"Bonnie." He called to her in a dazedly, cracked, and dry voice.

"Yes." Bonnie answered him in an equally dazed and dry tone.

"I'm in love with you, and I don't know if I can keep up the good brother in law act for much longer. Am I alone in how I feel?" Damon paused; he dreaded having to say the next few words that were sitting on the tip of his tongue. "If you don't love me, please tell me, and I'll leave." Damon stopped stroking the woman's back. After forcing out his ultimatum, he braced himself emotionally for her response. He didn't want to push her away, and if she didn't love him as much as he loved her, his very words could do just that.

Damon had come to love and be quite contented with just the dry pecks on the lips, and being able to steal her away from her uninterested husband (his brother) whenever he wanted, but he wanted so much more with and for Bonnie now. He wanted a family with her. He wanted to treat her like a queen and give her all his attention and anything else he had to offer.

Bonnie froze up on top of the man. She had hoped it didn't have to come to this. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Stefan, especially while he was away at war. She knew he needed a level head in battle, and knowing that his wife and brother were in love and planning on making a life with each other wouldn't help Stefan's state of mind. She quickly set up on the tiny sofa, a whipped look on her face. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she contemplated on what to say.

"You're not alone in how you feel." Bonnie announced dryly and then slowly got to her feet. She stepped closer to the table, trailing her index finger around invisible lines on the table before turning her gaze to Damon, who wore a somber look on his face. His hands were linked and resting on his abdomen and his legs were crossed at the ankles as he lounged back against the sofa.

"I'm fallen in love with you Damon, and I don't know what I'll do if you left." Bonnie's lips began to quiver as she looked at Damon with a painful look in her eyes. "I want to be with you, but it's going to kill Stefan. I can't bear the thought of breaking his heart." She lightly sobbed through her words.

Damon's eyes began to water as well; he pushed his head in to his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Trying to be with the woman that he loved shouldn't be so damn difficult and heartbreaking, yet here he was, with a broken heart.

"Bonnie, are you happy with my brother?" Damon held his head up, looking Bonnie square in the eyes as he waited patiently for her answer.

Bonnie sat down at the booth behind the table before answering, wiping the tears away from her face. "Some days I don't know what to say to Stefan. There have been so many times when I just wanted it to be me and him, but he couldn't enjoy me without inviting his friends over too. I don't make Stefan happy. I can't make him happy. He deserves so much better than me." Bonnie explained somberly.

"Bonnie, it's not yours or Stefan's fault for what's going on in your marriage. Both of you are just two different people, and rather than fail, you two keep trying to work at something that just can't be fixed, and I think both of you know you're just not meant to be. But you both deserve to be happy, and I think once Stefan gets over his anger of us betraying him," Damon said guiltily as he lifted and lowered his hands, slapping them against his thighs in defeat. "He will come to accept us and maybe even love us again." The man explained in a dry lazy tone.

"That's it Damon. I don't' want Stefan to hate me."

"Bonnie, you can't have it both ways. You can't want happiness and then just sit there and watch it pass you by. You cannot say that you are in love with me, but then stay with my brother. That's not okay for you, me, or him." Damon explained passionately as he pushed his arms in and out in front of him occasionally gesturing to himself.

"Okay, Damon." Bonnie spat. "We'll tell him, but you're not expecting me to tell him while he's in Afghanistan, are you?" She asked absurdly.

"God no." Damon spat. "Will wait until he comes home."

"Good." Bonnie answered as she looked down at her twiddling fingers. "I don't think I should continuing staying with you Damon. I don't want to make it easy for us to do something that we both might end up regretting." The woman explained sorrowfully.

"Bonnie, I promise I will be a good boy." Damon jumped up from the sofa, poking out his bottom lip, trying to manipulate Bonnie into staying with him a little longer.

"No Damon." Bonnie responded seriously as she folded her arms over her chest. "We kissed today, and God knows what could happen if we continue to share the same bed." Bonnie responded hysterically.

"Okay, you're right. After we leave here, I'll take you by the house for your things and then I'll take you home."

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Damon had did as he had promised and took Bonnie home, and he even went so far as to not visit her until the weekends. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, but it was also very rewarding knowing that he wasn't doing sinful things with Bonnie behind his brother's back. Yes, he and Bonnie's diabolical plan to be together once his brother came home was horrid, and very selfish on their parts, he knew this, but he was in love with Bonnie and she was in love with him and she wasn't happy with his brother.

Also, Damon couldn't help but remember the times that even his own brother had questioned why he was with Bonnie. He was all but certain that once Stefan got over the fact that he had betrayed him, that his brother's love for him would prevail, because at the end of the day, Damon and Stefan loved each other. They had a closeness that no other brother's that he knew of could rival.

Damon's attention shifted from his thoughts and work to his cell phone. It was Bonnie texting him.

"_Hey you. I miss you like crazy."_ She texted.

"_There is no possible way in hell you could miss me more than I miss you. ;)"_ Damon texted back.

"_LOL…so what time are you coming by tomorrow? The grass needs mowing."_ Bonnie responded.

"_Mmmm…you're grass needs mowing? I can take care of that tonight…LOL_!" Damon answered.

"_Damon…be a good boy.:/."_ She replied.

"_Grrr…kidding. I will be over at 7. K?"_ Damon's text read.

"_Great…and btw, I have a surprise for you."_ Bonnie responded.

"_What is it?"_ Damon answered.

He stared at his phone anxiously for over three minutes and still no response from Bonnie. He started typing a new message to her but was interrupted by one of his employees.

"Mr. Salvatore, there's someone here to see you." The man stated.

Damon squinted his eyes in thought, wondering who would be visiting him on the job. He stood up behind his desk and then walked over to the exit. A huge smile flashed across his face when he looked outside, seeing Bonnie Bennett in grey slacks and a crisp three quarter inch button down blouse, leaning up against her electric blue Lexus coupe. He all but ran out to the woman like a kid on Christmas day.

"Hey." Damon continued smiling before taking her in to a warm embrace. He quickly snaked his arms around her waist before kissing her softly on the lips. "I can't believe you're here. Is everything okay?" He squinted his eyes, a concern look quickly flashed over his face.

"I miss you, that's all, and if you don't have any plans tonight, maybe we can go to dinner and go see a movie?" Bonnie inquired as she played with the buttons on Damon's shirt.

"Huh…let me check my calendar." They laughed as Damon pretended to check the calendar on his phone. "You're in luck. I'm free, and I would love to do dinner and a movie with you, but do you still want me to come back tomorrow or should I bring a change of clothes?" The man couldn't help but try.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest and looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll be a good boy. I promise." Damon held his right hand up in the air as he swore to behave himself.

"Okay, but you have to spend the night in the guest room."

"…and I'm okay with that. You want to see my office?" Damon pulled away from Bonnie, clutching her hand tightly in his as he pointed at the trailer with his thumb, looking at her for conformation.

"Yes." Bonnie answered eagerly.

Damon led her to his office. He held the door open, allowing her to walk inside ahead of him.

"Wow, pretty cozy for an office in a trailer." Bonnie looked around the office smiling. Her smile deepened when she spotted the new miniature scale model of Damon's dream house. She quickly rushed over to it and smiled astonishingly at it. "I'm so glad you made another one. It broke my heart, seeing you give up on your dream," She said, losing her smile.

Damon walked slowly over to the table before picking up the house and handing it to Bonnie to inspect.

"Well, now that I have something to live for, and now that I know my cat and I won't be the only one's inhabiting this beast, I thought I should push onward with my dream." Damon smiled at her as he lowered and lifted himself with the ball and the heel of his feet.

"I designed the house with three bedrooms, but since you're going to be a big part of my life, and maybe...hopefully my wife. I mean…we'll probably have children. I once heard you say you wanted children, and I want children, so if you want to share any ideas with me about the house you can?" Damon asked uneasily as he looked at Bonnie with an anxious facial expression. Bonnie partially smiled, her eyes twinkled as she watched the man awkwardly explain himself.

Damon realized while speaking his dreams allowed that he was planning out his entire life with Bonnie and she was still married to his brother. He felt somewhat embarrassed and suddenly wished that he had never opened his mouth as he braced himself for Bonnie's response.

A crooked little smile slowly covered Bonnie's face. She quickly raised her body to his, using the tip of her toes. She swung an arm around Damon's neck, almost dropping the miniature model of the house in the process. The man snaked an arm hurriedly around her waist.

"Oops." Damon lightly laughed as he grabbed the house and gently placed it back onto the table and then wrapped his other arm around Bonnie's waist too. He slowly closed his eyes as he squeezed her tightly to him. He was so in love with her, and now here he was able to talk about a future together with the woman he loved. The moment was so unreal to Damon that he wanted to cry. He then cringed when he thought about the fact that he had almost took his own life because he was afraid that he would never have a chance to show Bonnie Bennett how much he loved her.

In this moment, he wanted to tell her about what he had done, but he couldn't be so selfish with her. He knew she'd never have a restful night's sleep if she thought that his and Stefan's life was in danger. He couldn't be so cruel to the woman he loved.

Bonnie quickly pulled away from him. "I think you should add another bedroom. I want a big family. I hate being an only child."

"How many kids are we talking?" Damon smiled.

"Three? Please don't say it's too many? Stefan's says it's too many. I was thinking our oldest child could have their own room, our two boys or two girls could share a room, and the other room we could use for a guest bedroom. Yikes." Bonnie was becoming more excited as she talked and thought about their dream home.

"I would love to have three beautiful children with you and more if that's what you want." Damon answered sweetly.

"I love you." Bonnie squealed before quickly pecking Damon's lips. She pulled away and stared at him affectionately. Damon looked back at her with the most dangerously handsome face, making Bonnie's libido quiver. He leaned slowly in to her, kissing her lips. He then pushed his tongue gently against her top lip, begging her for entry. Bonnie desperately gave way to him as she partied her pink glossy lips. The kiss became heated quickly, as Damon held her tightly by the waist with one arm. Bonnie's hands were planted firmly against his buff chest, her head bobbing and weaving over his.

The kiss was powerful and intense as they slightly bumped up against the book shelf behind Bonnie. The woman quickly snaked her hands behind his back, rubbing it with one hand and running her fingers through his soft raven hair with the other. Damon quickly pulled away from Bonnie's mouth and began kissing her feverishly down her neck. The woman's mouth went ajar as she closed her eyes, soft moans escaped her lips as Damon suckled, licked, and kissed her neck whilst she leaned her head to the side allowing him easier access to her pleasure spot.

Damon backed Bonnie up against the bookshelf; their kissing and making out had become more passionate and feverish as the man suckled on her neck and then ran moist kisses down and over her chest. Bonnie tried catching her breath but Damon wanted her something awful and this moment was practically consuming them both as his kisses and caresses had completely overpowered Bonnie, leaving her breathless and her libido supping wet and throbbing.

"Damon. Damon." She panted trying to get ahold of the situation.

"What? What?" Damon rushed out the words through puckered lips and closed eyes as Bonnie gently nudged him away from her.

"We have to slow down." Bonnie let out a light chortle before grabbing ahold of her chest trying to catch her breath. She was extremely horny and she knew that Damon had to feel the same way, but she still loved and respected Stefan and the last thing she wanted to do was betray him further by sleeping with his brother whilst still married to him.

"I'm sorry. Please don't tell me this means I can't spend the night now." Damon inquired with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You can still stay." Bonnie giggled. "But we have to stay in control of ourselves Damon. I'm still married, and to your brother."

"Ugh, I know, and I'm sorry." Damon grabbed his forehead and pushed his linked hands over his hair and to the back of his neck and gripped it firmly. "Okay, have you had lunch?" Damon asked, trying to change the subject as he snatched his keys off his desk, knowing it would be safer for him to visit with her in a public place.

"Yes." Bonnie rushed out the word and then headed for the door.

* * *

After a quick lunch with Bonnie, Damon rushed back to his office and answered a few emails, returned a few calls, and inspected some of the work done by his men. After tying up all of his loose ends, he left the office two hours shy of quitting time. He wanted to get an early start on his evening with Bonnie. It took him all of an hour to shower and change for his date. For his casual outing with Bonnie, he dressed similar to the way he did for work, only changing out his combat boots for his brown Clark's and a nice short sleeve green polo shirt with his dark denim jeans. He trimmed his beard, and sprayed himself with a little cologne, given his attire a little something extra.

After preparing for his date, he hurriedly packed himself a few nice outfits for the weekend along with a pair of work jeans to trim up his brother's yard. He also packed up a little food and Moke's litter box. He was out of the house in an hour and a half.

For the first time ever Damon was feeling anxious to be with Bonnie. Although they had went out to movies before, they didn't go out as a couple. _I'm dating my brother's wife, _he cringed in thought; there was something so wrong with that sentence, but in retrospect, he supposed that he and Bonnie had always been a couple.

There were so many times when Stefan didn't want or do things like this with his wife and Damon was always so eager to jump in. He never understood before why he was so enthusiastic about spending time with Bonnie, but now that they had declared their love for each other, he understood what it was. He was fallen in love with her than.

Damon pulled up in front of Bonnie's house at a little after six. He opened up the door to his backseat and grabbed his cat and his backpack. He walked swiftly up the driveway before ringing the doorbell. He put his animal on the ground and then looked down at his trembling hands. He was so nervous.

Bonnie swung the door open. She was in her robe and barefoot, and from the looks of things, she was either climbing in or getting out of the shower.

"Hey Damon. Hey Moke." She smiled. "Come in and make yourselves at home. I am just now getting out of the shower." Bonnie rushed out the words and then rushed back up the stairs. Damon was oblivious to how awe struck he was over the woman as he watched her run up the stairs with widened eyes, a partial smile on his face still holding his cat and wearing his backpack as he stood in front of the wide up entrance to the house. He watched Bonnie until she disappeared from his sight before placing his cat's kennel on the ground and then let him out.

"Now be a good boy or back in you go." Damon commented and then closed and locked the front door of the house.

He watched the cat quickly run in to the kitchen, meowing fitfully all the while. Damon smiled before following after his animal to make sure his little guy wasn't getting into any trouble. After making sure his animal was okay, he walked back to the living room and stared around the room as if he had never been there before.

Upstairs, Bonnie was a complete wreck. She had yet to pick out an outfit and she didn't know how she was going to wear her hair. She had been to movies, plays, and concerts with Damon dozens of times. Why now did she feel this certain urgency to impress him. He was in love with her, so he must have already been impressed with her, but that wasn't good enough for perfect Bonnie. Everything had to be right.

Bonnie smiled when she came across the most adorable blue spaghetti strap long tail dress. It was perfect for her outing with Damon to the movies. She hadn't worn the garment in a long time, and she was sure that Damon hadn't seen her in the dress before.

She pulled out a light weight multi colored blue, green, and gold short sleeve crop sweater that went perfectly with it. She hurriedly swept her hair up in a whimsical ponytail before rubbing her body down with Japanese cherry blossom lotion and the matching body spray. As she put on her shoes, she smiled in remembrance of how handsome Damon looked when she opened the door for him.

She frowned in thought because she forgot to tell him how debonair he looked. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She quickly changed out her everyday purse for a smaller one that she could wear over her shoulder, just in case she and Damon wanted to take a brisk walk around the port afterwards.

Bonnie took a quick look in the mirror before going downstairs. As she stared in the mirror at her outfit, her thoughts drifted off to the first time she and Damon had met.

_*******FLASHBACK********_

"_Bonnie, this is my brother Damon Salvatore." Stefan introduced. _

"_Hello Damon, it's nice to meet you." Bonnie smiled sweetly at her boyfriend's brother as she held out a hand to him in offering. _

"_You are way too pretty to be with my brother." Damon flashed her a smoldering glance before taking her hand and kissing the back of it sweetly, letting his lips linger longer than they should have. _

"_Okay, Damon. You can let her hand go now. Never mind my brother Bonnie, he's a major flirt," Stefan said teasingly. _

"_Hey!" Damon spat. "I resent that." _

"_Oh, I don't mind." Bonnie winked at Damon._

"_Um hm, see…she knows I'm hot." Damon pointed at Bonnie playfully as he joked around with his brother. _

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_Later that same evening Bonnie walked out to visit with Damon as he stood outside on the large patio alone. _

"_Hey Damon, why are you out here all by yourself?" Bonnie asked as she leaned against the concrete bannister smiling lovingly at the man. _

"_Sometimes I like to be alone. I like to escape all the chatter in the world and collect my thoughts and it's much easier to do that when I'm alone." Damon answered. He then continued to stare at Bonnie with a longing gaze. _

_Bonnie's gaze soon mirrored Damon's. For a small about time they were in their own little world, admiring each other. The man soon brought the woman back to reality when he walked over to her, sweeping a wild strand of hair behind her ear. He then took a swig of the amber liquid in his glass and continued to look down at Bonnie with a powerful gaze._

"_Thank you." Bonnie responded above a whisper. "I like to be alone too for the very same reason." Bonnie answered nervously, trying to distract herself from Damon standing so close to her, invading her personal space. She then removed an invisible piece of lent from the man's blazer. "Here…you have a little something."_

_Damon turned his head trying to see what Bonnie had removed from his jacket, but whatever it was had magically disappeared. The woman than rubbed her arms as if she were cold. _

"_Are you cold?" Damon rubbed her naked shoulder sweetly. Bonnie shivered as the man's hand rested against her naked skin. _

"_Umph, you are cold." Damon squinted his eyes, looking at her curiously. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his touch caused Bonnie to quiver. He quickly removed his jacket and placed it over Bonnie's shoulders before cupping her chin between his finger and thumb. "Is that better?" He smiled sweetly at her. _

"_Yes." Bonnie lightly chuckled. _

_SAYING GOODBYE FOR THE FIRST TIME_

_After a wonderful visit with Stefan's folks, Bonnie and her boyfriend decided to leave for the night. Damon walked them both to the door. _

"_It was really nice meeting you Bonnie." Damon gave her a warm embrace, closing his eyes as he gently rocked her in place. _

"_It was nice meeting you too Damon." Bonnie replied as she gently pulled away from him, and in the blink of eye, the woman grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a quick dry peck on the lips. _

"_Hey, hey, there will be none of that." Stefan responded playfully as he took Bonnie by the hand. _

_Damon's brother and girlfriend left, leaving an awe struck Damon behind. _

It was in that moment that their kissing game had begun and had ultimately evolved into something much greater.

Bonnie walked very carefully down the stairs in her wedged sandals.

"Well?" Bonnie asked as she stood at the end of the stairwell looking at her date.

Damon's jaw dropped as he flashed the woman an astounded facial expression. His eyes wandered up her nicely manicured toes to her uncovered knees and toned calves, to her perfect breasts, and he was especially happy to see her cleavage. His eyes continued up her naked neck and over her plump golden lips with their hint of shimmer. He stepped a little closer so that he could gaze into her green eyes.

"You look beautiful Bonnie."

"…and you're beautiful too." Bonnie added.

"Thank you." Damon chuckled as he lowered and lifted his head bashfully.

They stared at each other for a tick before Damon decided to break their trance.

"We better go. The movie starts in about forty five minutes." He announced.

"Oh yeah." Bonnie hurried to the door. She passed Damon the keys to the house to lock up. She watched him intently as he locked the deadbolt. She watched him as if he were doing the most interesting thing in the world. After locking up, they walked to Damon's truck without linking hands. They didn't want the neighbors to suspect anything. They always seem to be on one accord, even without warning the other one of their plans. The man opened the door for Bonnie, she quickly climbed inside. Once inside she closed her eyes and exhaled.

Damon hurried in after her. They rode in silence to the movie theater. The man dropped the woman off at the door and then parked the car. He jogged back to her. He didn't want to keep her waiting. He bought the tickets and then they went inside and over to the concession stand first. Bonnie really wanted a hotdog, but she was nervous and she didn't understand why.

"You just want popcorn?" Damon squinted his eyes curiously at Bonnie. "What… no chocolate covered raisins?" He winked.

The man ordered her a popcorn, himself a hot dog, and each of them a diet soda. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was angry with herself for being so nervous with a man she had known for over eight years. Hell…they had even held belching contest with each other on more than one occasion.

After buying their snacks they hurried to find their seats. During the previews Bonnie eyed the man's processed food like a hawk. Damon took a large bite of the hot dog and Bonnie's mouth watered. The man turned and smiled at Bonnie before swallowing and then took a gulp of his drink. He noticed immediately the woman as she intently eyed his hot dog.

"You want a bite?"

"No, I'm good." Bonnie smiled.

"You know you want this hot dog Bonnie, so quit pretending." Damon held the hotdog to Bonnie's mouth, she could no longer resist. She took a large bite of the beefy goodness and the man let out a low chortle. "My baby wants a hot dog. I'll go get you one." Damon smiled sweetly at her as he gently touched her knee before rushing off to get her food.

"Thank you." Bonnie covered her mouth. She still had a mouthful.

The movie was more than half way in, and Bonnie had successfully ignored the open handed invitation that Damon kept mindlessly and discreetly throwing out to her. She was more worried about who might see her then she was about holding the hand of the man she loved. Bonnie looked over at Damon with a serious gaze. _He doesn't deserve to be treated this way,_ she thought.

Damon looked so innocent with his head resting on his fist, his other hand resting on his lower abdomen. He appeared to be really into the movie. Bonnie exhaled as she closed her eyes; before she knew it, she was given in to her desires. She reached her hand slowly down to Damon's and then linked their appendages together. The man looked down at their linked hands and then back at Bonnie. He smiled at her before leaning in to her, and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

After the movies, they walked around the port for a while. Damon was more attentive this time and tried really hard to refrain from public displays of affection, and so did Bonnie for that matter, but just like any other time when they were together, no matter if Stefan was around or not. They seemed to drift to each other like magnets.

Damon unconsciously removed his hands from his pockets as they strolled leisurely around the port laughing and talking about new and old memories alike, and just like magic, his and Bonnie's hands locked and their fingers entwined around each other's. They caressed and tenderly stroked the back of each other's hands and palms with their thumbs and fingers, and the woman would infrequently grab the man's arm and nestle herself closer to him and Damon would periodically throw an arm over her shoulders and cradle her to his side as they walked mindlessly up the port.

Their bodies had a mind of their own; whenever Bonnie and Damon were near each other they had to make some type of physical connection.

* * *

After returning home, Bonnie and Damon ate ice cream on the back porch. Since they had filled up on hot dogs and popcorn at the movies, they decided to eat chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and whip cream for dinner.

"It's getting late. We need to go to bed. I have big plans for us tomorrow after I finish with the yard." Damon announced tiredly.

"Oh yeah. What is it?" Bonnie smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you, than it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Damon answered her in a low husky voice before wiggling his eyes at Bonnie.

"Ugh…whatever." Bonnie smiled.

The couple kissed each other goodnight and then went their separate ways for the rest of the night. They both showered in separate bathrooms, and then went to bed.

They both laid in bed tossing and turning, knowing that only a hallway stood in between them made a very restless and sleepless night for both Bonnie and Damon, but they would soon learn that they couldn't be so close to one another and not share the same space.

Bonnie was the first to crack. She threw her covers back, jumped out of bed, and then slipped on her house shoes. She hurried across the hall to the guest room, but quickly gained her composure and coolness before knocking on the door. Damon jumped at the sound of the rapping at the door, but decided to play it cool. He let her knock once more before coming to the door barefoot and shirtless.

"Oh, hey," Bonnie drooled as she looked at the man dazedly. "I wa…I wa…I wa…um um." Bonnie cleared her throat and then blinked her eyes, trying to shake off the embarrassing fumbling of her greeting.

"Yeeees." Damon dragged out the word, laughing at Bonnie all the while.

"Oh shut up." Bonnie snapped. "Are you comfortable? Do you need any towels?" She huffed.

"Well if I did need towels I'd be in trouble now wouldn't I. Especially since I took a shower two hours ago?" Damon answered hysterically.

"You know what. Ugh!" Bonnie balled up her fist and stomped her feet against the floor before trying to walk away.

Damon grabbed her by the wrist before she could enter her room and turned her around to him.

"Aww, you are so sexy when you're angry." Damon teased before kissing Bonnie's wrinkled little nose.

"Shut up, and give me a kiss Goodnight." The woman threw her arms around his neck and then kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight Bon-nie." Damon flirted.

It was now two in the morning and Damon and Bonnie were still tossing and turning, and now it was the man's turn to visit the woman. He grabbed his cat and then strolled over to Bonnie's room. The woman jumped at the sound of the rapping on her door. She decided to play hard to get. After the second rapt at the door, she decided to answer. She walked lazily over to the entrance. Bonnie opened the door and yawned. She pretended that she had just awaken from a deep sleep.

"Oh…you were sleep?" Damon asked absurdly as he looked at Bonnie, knowingly.

"Yes, Damon. I'm tired." She answered groggily.

"Look…it is way too cold in that room for my pussy and I. Can we sleep in here with you?"

Bonnie widened her eyes at Damon's statement and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? Can we?" Damon inquired as he lightly laughed along with Bonnie.

"Okay Damon, but please don't try anything." Bonnie shook her head as she looked at Damon with a desperately pleading look in her eyes.

"I promise. I will be a good boy." Damon kissed her on the cheek as he walked passed her. He placed Moke at the edge of the bed before climbing in himself.

Bonnie rushed over to her side of the bed and quickly climbed inside. They laid on their backs, resting their hands on their stomachs. Damon turned and looked at Bonnie and she turned and looked back at him.

"I think I can sleep now." Damon commented in a sweet low husky voice as he partially smiled at Bonnie.

"I can too." Bonnie smiled lovingly back at him.

"Meow." Moke answered and Bonnie and Damon burst into a fit of laugher. "You can sleep too now Moke?" Damon joked.

* * *

It was Saturday night in Afghanistan and Rebekah and Stefan played cards as they waited for a computer to reach out to their family members.

Stefan had really found a friend and confidant in the woman. He had shared stories about his family and life at length and in full detail with Rebekah. He had also disclosed how close he, Bonnie, and Damon were.

So far things away from home were a breeze for Stefan since meeting the blonde. Her company had helped to keep his mind off his loneliness. Rebekah was very affectionate and hands on with him too and Stefan didn't shy away from her affections, and surprisingly, he was that way with her too.

"So…you are okay with your brother and sister in law being so close?"

"Yeah. His my brother and she's my wife and I trust them completely."

"Unf…I would be utterly surprised if they weren't planning on getting together behind your back. Just you watch, after your home, and your good and comfortable, they're going to hit you with the, I'm in love with her. I'm in love with him. We just couldn't fight our feelings crap."

"Are you always this negative?" Stefan looked at Rebekah and smiled.

"After being back stabbed and cheated on by so many of the people that I loved the most you kind of learn to read between the lines."

"Well my brother isn't like that. He is more than just my brother. His everything to me."

"Okay, Mr. my brother is everything to me. If he tells you he loves your wife and that she loves him too, will he still be Mr. everything to you?"

Stefan looked at his hand blankly for a moment in thought. "I would still love my brother, even if he and my wife decided that they wanted to be together. I can always find another wife. I can't find another brother."

"You say that now, but when it happens…I promise you want be so forgiving and understanding."

Stefan looked at the woman in thought. For the first time since being married to Bonnie he thought about all those innocent pecks, hugs, and outings and wondered if they were as innocent as he believed.

* * *

First thing at seven on a Saturday morning, Damon and Bonnie were up working in the yard. They had been working in the yard for over two hours when the woman got a message from Stefan stating that he wanted to video chat with her.

"DAMON! IT'S STEFAN!" Bonnie yelled to Damon before running in to the house. She hurriedly set up her computer and several minutes later, she and Stefan were linked.

"Hey babe." Stefan greeted.

"Hey sweetie."

"How are things around the house?"

"They're great. Damon's here cutting the grass."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered.

"Do you miss me?" Stefan asked.

"You know I do." Bonnie smiled outwardly but inside she was dying. She was lying to Stefan and she couldn't stand it. Of course she missed him, but she was hiding the fact that she and Damon had made plans on starting a life together once he was home and she hated being so deceitful.

"Well hey. I know you don't like to hear about bad things over here, but I want to share with you something that happened to me a few weeks back. Is it okay if I share with you what happened to me?"

"Yes. I would love to hear it." Bonnie smiled again.

Stefan went over his entire spill about almost being killed and saving his friends life and how remarkable the events were and how he knew he should be dead right now. Bonnie took it surprisingly well for a woman who seemed to be pretty squeamish about this kind of topic. After finishing up his story, Stefan smiled as Bonnie looked at him with an astounded look on her face. He could tell that she was both relieved and impressed with him all at once.

"Oh wow. You're my hero." Bonnie stated in awe.

"No, you're my hero." Bonnie and Stefan stared at one another for a moment. "Bonnie, there's something I wanted to tell you. I wrote you a letter, but seeing you here now…I don't think I can wait. May I read it to you?"

"Yes, you know you can." Bonnie answered.

It was at this moment that Damon had decided to make his presence known. He walked in to the kitchen and then leaned against the refrigerator and smiled over at Bonnie, and on the other side of the world. Rebekah so happened to see Stefan; he walked over to him and began eavesdropping in on the man's conversation.

Stefan read the letter to Bonnie, and immediately her eyes filled with tears. Damon and Rebekah's happy appearances were soon replaced with a wounded facial expression.

"Well, what do you think?" Stefan asked after reading the letter.

"Stefan, it's beautiful." Bonnie looked at the man with a guilty facial expression.

"Bonnie, I want you, and I want this marriage to work. Do you want the same thing?"

"Uh…uh…uh." Bonnie stammered for the words.

Damon saw Bonnie getting choked up and decided to jump in and save the woman that he loved.

"Hey Stefan! What's up little brother?" Damon came over and stood behind Bonnie. He leaned over her and flashed his brother a huge smile.

"Hey Damon! I love and miss you." Stefan responded.

"I love and miss you too." Damon answered. "How…" The man was cut off.

Rebekah ran over to Stefan and throw her arms around him and began kissing him all over the face. "Hey Stefan!" She shouted.

Stefan let out a loud chortle as he grabbed the back of the woman's head and pushed her cheek against his as he blushed. "What are you doing woman?" Stefan asked playfully. He then gazed up at the blonde with the most handsome smile. He nervously rested his chin on his hand as Rebekah flounced around in front of him.

"I'm here to check on my hero." Rebekah answered.

"Oh okay, well meet my family." Rebekah pulled up a chair next to the man, practically sitting on his lap. Stefan throw an arm over her chair and pushed her even closer to him.

Bonnie looked at her husband and Rebekah's interaction confused and Damon glowered at their exchange. _What the fuck? Damn this chic is disrespectful,_ he thought.

"Bonnie, Damon, this is my good friend Rebekah."

"Hi Rebekah." Bonnie smiled.

"Hey," Damon answered dryly.

"Hi Bonnie, and Damon you're hot. Whew! Stefan, why didn't you tell me your brother was so good looking?"

"Hey….you think my brother looks better than me?" Stefan asked with a hint a jealousy in his voice as he and Rebekah stared in to each other's eyes.

Bonnie watched their exchange with a puzzling look on her face.

"Yes Stefan…Your brother is hotter than you." The woman teased before nudging his nose with hers.

"Eh…get out of here." Stefan pushed the woman away from him and Rebekah laughed as she walked over to a nearby table.

"Wow Stefan, she's really nice." Bonnie responded genuinely.

"Yeah, she's a ball of fun." Damon answered nonchalantly.

"Damon." Bonnie warned as she looked at the man with a deadpan look on her face.

The raven haired man looked at the woman and wiggled his eyes at her before absentmindedly kissing her on the cheek.

For the first time ever, Stefan frowned up at his brother's and wife's innocent exchange. Rebekah had planted the seed of doubt in him and now it was sprouting forth and branching out.

"Hey Damon, I'm glad you're there. Can we talk in private?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Damon raised his eyebrow curiously and then grabbed the laptop and walked it out onto the deck. He closed the door behind him before sitting down at the table. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I want to ask you a question, but I don't want you to take it to heart."

"Okay, what is it?" Damon asked. He became nervous, because the look on his brother's face told him that this wasn't going to be a request to borrow money.

"Are you in love with Bonnie?"

This was it. This was Damon's moment of truth. He knew he should lie to his brother but he no longer wanted to hide how he felt for Bonnie. Loving her wasn't ugly and he wasn't going to hide his feelings for her anymore.

"Yes." Damon answered honestly.

"Damn. Fuck." Stefan hissed disappointedly as he pushed his head in to his hands and then ran them through his hair. His eyes began to water and he sighed deeply. "Are you going to make a play for her?" Stefan asked in a shaky voice.

Damon sighed and shifted nervously in his chair. He wanted to tell Stefan the truth, but he couldn't, not while his brother's life was hanging in the balance, so he decided to lie, knowing that it would ruin their friendship once he and Bonnie dropped the bombshell that they were in love and were going to try and start a life together.

"No Stefan. I won't do that to you. You don't have to worry about that, okay?"

"Okay." Stefan nodded his head as he folded his arms over the table. He believed his brother and why should he not. Damon was his life. "Listen Damon, promise me that nothing or no one will ever come between us?" Stefan asked in a shaky voice.

"No…never. I will never let anything or anyone come between us." Damon declared.

The brother's looked at each other seriously for a moment before Stefan broke the silence.

"Well listen, I have to get off here. I love you, and do you mind carrying me back to Bonnie?" Stefan let out a soft chortle.

"I love you too, and no I don't mind." Damon carried the lap top back to Bonnie.

He watched as husband and wife said their goodbyes. A small part of him hated himself immensely for what he was doing to his brother. It was in this moment that he wished that he had succeeded at killing himself.

"Hey, so what did Stefan say?" Bonnie asked as she turned and walked over to Damon with her arms folded over her chest, a deadpan look on her face.

"He just wants me to make sure I'm taking good care of you."

"Aww." Bonnie smiled.

"I heard Stefan read his letter to you. Does it change your decision about wanting to be with me?" Damon asked somberly.

"I won't lie. I feel so damn guilty for walking out on him, especially since he's willing to fight so hard to make our marriage work, but the way I feel about you Damon," Bonnie stopped mid-sentence. "I've never felt this way about any man." She sighed. "Damon I think I wanted you from the very first time I laid my eyes on you." Bonnie declared with a whipped look on her face, her lips partially opened as she stared at Damon intently.

Damon stared back at her with the same facial expression and began to walk over to her.

"You've wanted me from the moment you first saw me?" Damon asked astonished, his voice an octave higher.

"Yes." Bonnie smiled at him as she took Damon's hands in to hers.

Damon smiled at her and then kissed her lips before he took the woman in to a loving embrace. He closed his eyes and smiled all the while as he gently rocked her in his arms.

Suddenly, Damon's eyes popped open and a somber look covered his face. He couldn't enjoy this incredible moment without thinking about how it would hurt his brother. He immediately begin to grapple with the thought of saving his relationship with his brother whilst trying to pursue his love affair with the woman he loved…_his brother's wife_.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Question:

Do you all want Bamon sex in Chapter 6 of Destined to be Together or would you like me to prolong sexual relations for them and keep creating little moments?

I only got to comments for Chapter 5 so I'm guessing people have already lost interest. :'(

I am thinking about not finishing King of the Undead, and not because I don't absolutely love that story. It is my favorite of all of them, but no one is commenting. If you like that story and you are reading it...please let me know.

Love Melissa, the girl who is inspired by Bamon.


End file.
